Love Square
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: Soul likes Kid. Black Star likes Kid. Shinigami-sama has someone in mind that he thinks Kid should be with. I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I hope this is a good story

Possible OC in later chapters

* * *

><p>Soul was a cool guy. He was apart of the EAT class with his meister Maka, and all of their close friends. He never really complained or got in a bad mood when things didn't go his way, or he didn't get what he wanted. However their is one thing that he's lusting to have over any other thing in the world. Death The Kid. He absolutely adored the OCD Shinigami. Symmetry rants and all. Soul would do anything to be with him, but how was he suppose to tell him that. Soul walked through the hallways of Shibusen in search of his friends.<p>

"There you are!" Maka yelled as she saw her partner make his way towards the group. In her eyes she had noticed that Soul had been acting strange lately ;however, she couldn't figure out why, and she knew that he would deny it if she commented on it. "Where were you?" The white haired scythe sighed.

"Looking for all of you," he replied. Maka looked at him questionably, but decided to let it go. Black Star came up from behind Soul and put his arm around him.

"What's the matter, Soul? Were you peeking in the girls locker room?" Black Star asked. Soul glared at him.

"Well, Black Star, who do you think he got that idea from?" Kid asked hinting that Black Star always does reckless things like that. Soul smiled at the grim reaper. Black Star also had a grin on his face, but it was a mischievous one that one meant trouble.

"Maybe you were looking in the boys locker room instead, Soul." Black Star burst out laughing and so did Patti. Soul blushed one hundred shapes of red looking back and fort from his crush to Black Star. Kid looked confused.

"I don't understand. Why would Soul look in the boys locker room?" he said. Liz face palmed, and looked at her meister as if he was an idiot.

"Seriously Kid?" she said. Black Star was rolling on the ground laughing at what he said to Soul and what Kid had just said. Then he got up and walked over to the boy in black and put his arm around his waist. Kid wasn't very comfortable with this situation, and Soul looked pissed because he was the only one that he wanted to touch Kid like that.

"Don't worry Kid I'll explain to you every little thing that your OCD riddled mind doesn't comprehend," he said giving Soul a smug look. Kid slipped out of his grasp.

"O..K.." he uncomfortably said.

The bell rang indicating that it was time for their next class. Soul moved up so he was walking next to Kid ;however, Black Star was walking with Kid, and Patti was on the other side of him. Soul sighed. 'If things keep going like this it's going to be a long day' he thought. Then he realized that walking behind Kid was putting him in a great position, because he could stare at his ass, and examine his sexy body. Soul mentally smirked.

Maka was walking next to her partner. She thought it was strange, because to her it looks like he's staring at Kid's butt. She was wondering in her mind if Soul...liked Kid...more than a friend. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. Soul is as straight as they come. He does not like kid.

They made it into class. Maka still a little bit curious about her partners behavior paid attention to what he was doing. She noticed that he did look at Kid every once in awhile, and he glared at Black Star every now and then. Maka was more confused now than ever. What did Black Star have to do with it?

0

0

0

-Soul's POV-

I was debating in my head weather or not to ask Kid to go to Death Bucks after school with me. I kept on looking at him during class. I noticed that Black Star was sitting next to him. I glared at the blue haired teen. Black Star has been embarrassing me a lot lately. Especially in front of Kid. I think he might like like him too. I shook Black Star out of my head, and continued to decide weather or not I should ask Kid. The bell rung and I decided to do it. I slowly walked up to my secret crush trying not to be nervous. When I got in front of his he looked at me curiously.

"Need something Soul?" he asked. I straightened myself out in attempt to appear more calm.

"Umm...well I-I was just thinking...do you want to go to Death Bucks?" I asked grabbing my arm to compose my self.

"Black Star asked me the same thing at the start of class. Do you want to come with us?" I mentally growled in dissatisfaction. What was Black Star trying to pull? There's no way in hell that I'll let Kid and Black Star go anywhere alone together.

"Sure," I say then an over excited Black Star popped up.

"Kid! You ready to go!" he loudly said. I smirked knowing that I probably burst his bubble.

"Sure, Oh, I invited Soul to come with us," Kid replied. Black Star slightly winced.

"Whatever," he said clearly upset.

0

0

0

-Death Bucks-

3rd POV

"And then I was like I SHALL SURPASS GOD!" Black Star said telling a story of a recent fight he was in while smiling. Soul had been sending glares to him the entire time, careful to not let Kid notice.

"Interesting," Kid said although it was hard to tell if he was actually interested. Soul smirked and decided to try to embarrass Black Star.

"Hey, Black Star? Out of all the times you fought how many times were you the challengie instead of the challenger?"

"None I'm always the one to challenge," he said. Soul continued to smirk.

"Well, Black Star that's not very classy now is it?" Black Star's smile slowly left his face. "Being the classy and non barbaric person I am I wouldn't challenge anyone," Soul smiled at Kid. Black Star knew what Soul was doing and he was starting to get angry.

"Well Soul that's because you're a prissy little weapon that can't do anything without his meister," he said and smiled wide. Soul looked pissed. Kid got up.

"Excuse me for a moment," Kid said then left. Soul and Black Star watched Kid go inside Death Bucks (their sitting at one of the outside tables) then they glared at each other. Not saying a word for a long time until Soul finally spoke.

"You like Kid don't you?" he asked. Black Star smirked deviously.

"Yea, so?" he replied "Why? are you afraid of a little competition?"

"Shut up! What does it matter anyway in the end I'll end up with him." Black Star scoffed.

"As if that will happen. Kid likes me better," he said.

"No he doesn't!" Soul yelled. Black Star smiled cockily.

"Trust me I'll end up with Kid. And as soon as the check arrives I'm going to pay for him." Soul was seething with anger. He nearly jumped in his seat.

"Idiot! I'm paying for him!" he yelled.

"No you're not!" Black Star yelled, then Kid walked back to their table.

"What are you yelling about?" he asked. Soul smirked at Black Star.

"I'll pay for you, Kid," he said. Black Star jumped in front of him.

"No! I will," he said the gave an accomplished smile. Kid looked at them confused.

"What are you talking about? I already paid the bill. That's why I went inside," Kid said. Soul and Black Star had confused and upset looks on their faces.

"B-but I was suppose to pay for you. I invited you here after all," Black Star lowly said.

"No I was," Soul said. Kid was still confused. Why were his friends acting so strange?

"It's not like it's a big deal," Kid said. "Anyway I have to go. I think one of the paintings in one of my hallways is leaning to the right." Black Star smiled at a new found idea.

"I can come and help you," he said giving Soul and arrogant look, who was glaring at him. Kid put on of his hands in one of his pockets while checking a text message that Liz had just sent him.

"No, that won't be necessary. Bye," he said before nonchalantly walking off. Soul sighed from exhaustion because of the episode that he just had with Black Star. Then he looked at Black Star mischievously. The blue assassin looked at him questionably.

"I'm going to walk Kid to school tomorrow," the scythe announced then ran off. Black Star ran after him yelling about how he would.

* * *

><p>I hope this is a good story.<p>

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Soul was currently on his way to Kid's house to walk him to school. He knew that he had to beat Black Star there, and with that thought in mind he began to walk faster. By the time he made it he was out of breath. This he didn't really mind ;however, he did mind the fact that when he got there Black Star was already there. The ADHD assassin smiled when he saw Soul.<p>

"Ha! It looks like I beat you here," he said smiling cockily at the white haired scythe. Soul looked side to side. He noticed that Kid wasn't there, so he still had a chance.

"Well Black Star, that really doesn't matter being that Kid isn't here yet," he said. Black Star scoffed.

"Whatever," he said rolling his eyes. Soul and Black Star waited for a long time for the Shinigami to come out of his house, but despite all of their waiting he did not show. "What's taking him so long!" Black Star complained. Soul was beginning to become annoyed with the situation.

The door opened. Both boys looked at it with high hopes.

"...Whatever Kid, Patti and I are just going to leave without you!" Liz yelled to her Meister who was making sure his mansion was perfectly symmetrical. Black Star and Soul frowned when they saw her. She turned around and faced them. "What are you two doing here?" Soul put his hands behind his head in attempt to appear more cool.

"Nothin' much. I was just going to walk Kid to school," he said. Black Star glared at him.

"No! I was!" he yelled. Liz just waved absently as if she didn't care and left with Patti trailing behind.

"Black Star! Why do you have to get in the way! I saw Kid first, so _I_ get to be with him!" the scythe yelled. Black Star laughed obnoxiously.

"Ha! As if you have a chance in hell. You see that ass? (meaning Kid's ass) It's mine!" he yelled. Soul made a fist at Black Star in anger.

"No! It's mine, and only I can look at it!" he yelled back. Neither of them realized that the subject of their conversation had just shown up.

"What are you arguing about this time?" Kid asked just hearing the last bit of their loud discussion. Black Star and Soul froze when they head his sweet perfect voice in their ears.

"I-I'ts nothing," Soul quickly said. Black Star nodded.

"Y-yep," he said. Kid looked at both of them questionably, but decided to let their suspicious behavior slide.

"Ok. So what are you doing here?" he asked. Soul stepped in front of Black Star.

"_I_ came to walk you to school," he said smugly. Black Star nearly jumped in front of him.

"No! I did!" he yelled a little too loud. This only added to Kid's confusion more.

"Well we're all going to the same place, so does it really matter," Kid said then started walking forward. The other two teens followed.

"No, not at all," Black Star quickly agreed. Soul put his arm around Kid's shoulder.

"Yep," he said. Kid moved his arm off of him, and Black Star gave him a look that said 'HA!' then he put his own arm around Kid, who moved it off as well. Kid started to get very uncomfortable, because the two boys were walking very close to him. It got to the point to where they were both touching him.

"Umm...can you give me some space?" he asked very disturbed with the situation.

"Yea, sure," Soul said moving a little bit. As did Black Star. They finally made it to Shibusen. All of their partners were waiting outside for them. Maka looked pissed.

"Where were you Soul? I had to walk to school alone this morning!" she yelled angrily. Soul shrugged.

"Just thought I'd walk to school with someone else for a change," he said. Maka frowned at him. Tsubaki walked up to Black Star.

"Where were you Black Star?" she asked. Black Star smirked.

"Same thing as Soul!" he announced. The bell rung meaning that it was time for school to start. Soul knew that Black Star would want to walk next to Kid and he was okay with that. He moved behind them, so he could stare at Kid's ass. Black Star turned around and glared at Soul. Finally realizing what he was doing Black Star moved behind Kid to do the same thing.

"Alright everyone, take your seats!" Stein announced as everyone was walking in.

"Wow, he's not late for once," Maka said while sitting down next to Tsubaki. She looked to her other side to see if Soul was there. He wasn't. She was thinking that he was probably sitting next to Kid ;however, knowing that she might be right she didn't really want to look. Why had Soul taken this huge interest in Kid all of a sudden? She slowly tuned her head to where Kid was sitting, and sure enough he was there. Black Star was on the other side of Kid. Maka noted that Black Star had also been around Kid a lot lately. Then a announcement was made.

"Death The Kid of class Crescent Moon you are needed in the Death Room! I repeat..." the announcer announced. Kid got up from his seat mumbling something about what could his father want.

"May I go professor?" he asked. Stein nodded.

"Yes," he said. Kid walked down the little isle thing and out of the door, with Black Star, Soul, and a some of his female classmates staring at his ass.

* * *

><p>Sorry that it's so short I need to find something out from all of you before I can continue.<p>

Would anyone be pissed if I made the third person an OC?

It would easier for me to write it if I did, because it's hard for me to write Kid interacting with most of the SE people relationship wise. (If it were a lemon I could easily do it.)

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for reviewing.

Anyway I tried hard to use an SE character as the third person. I rewrote this chapter a lot because of it.

In the end I decided on an OC. Well...whatever...

* * *

><p>Kid made his way to the Death Room. He wondered what his father could possibly want. On his way there he started thinking about how weird Black Star and Soul were acting lately. Maybe just maybe...could they like him more than a friend? Kid quickly shook those thoughts out of his mind. There's no way that's possible. But still...he wouldn't mind it if they did.<p>

Kid had finally made it inside of the Death Room. As he walked through the pathway of guillotines he noticed that his father wasn't alone. There was a girl with him that looked around Kid's age. Kid examined her soul. It looked unstable. He walked up the stairs and onto the platform.

"Hello, Hello, Son!" Lord Death greeted.

"Why was I called here?" Kid asked. Lord Death smiled behind his mask ;although, it was hard to tell.

"I have someone I want you to meet," he replied in a cheerful tone while motioning to the girl next to him. She smiled warmly at Kid.

"Hello, I'm Dokuro," she said shaking Kid's hand.

"I'm Death the Kid," Kid said a little confused at this point. Lord Death swayed from side to side.

"Great! It looks like you two hit it off nicely!" he said. Kid looked at his father questionably.

"What?" he asked. Lord Death waved the question off.

"Anyway Kid, you should show her around the school, and get to know each other better ya know?" Lord Death said.

"Sure," Kid said and motioned for Dokuro to follow him. They started walking under the hallway of guillotines. "Go ahead without me. I have to talk to my father alone." Kid said while walking back. Dokuro nodded.

"Okay," she said. Kid went back to the platform and once he was out of earshot he began to talk.

"What's this all about?" he asked his father. Lord Death shrugged.

"I'm just trying to look out for your future," he said not really giving him a direct answer.

"What do you mean by that?" Kid asked.

"Nothing much," Lord death replied swaying a bit.

"Father!"

"Alright! Alright! Look Kid one day you're going to be my heir. After that you're going to need an heir," Shinigami-sama explained.

"So, is this like and arranged marriage thing?" Kid asked.

"No, you don't have to marry her or anything, although I rather that you did. This is just a start on your love life, because you're getting older." Kid sighed a little, unhappy with how this situation happened suddenly. "Kid, you might not be entirely thrilled about the situation, but please just...try okay."

"Alright," Kid said then he turned around and left.

* * *

><p>Soul was very anxious for class to end and so was Black Star. Kid had been gone for almost the entire class period. Where could he have gone? The bell rang and Black Star jumped from his seat and zoomed out the room with Soul running after him. They were obviously both after the same thing.<p>

"HA! HA! I'll find him first Soul!" the HDHD assassin yelled. This only made Soul run faster.

"HA! I'd like to see that!" Black Star and Soul both turned the corner, and there was Kid although he wasn't alone. They didn't think much of it though.

"Hey, Kid what happened? Why didn't you come back to class?" Black Star asked not yelling. Kid turned to look at his friends.

"My father asked me to show Dokuro around," Kid said motioning to the girl next to him, who smiled and waved.

"O, okay. We'll I'm Soul," Soul said introducing himself.

"I'm the great Black Star!"Black Star yelled.

"Nice to meet you," Dokuro said. The moment was getting a little bit awkward. Black Star and Soul really didn't know what to do. All they wanted was some alone time with Kid.

"Anyway, If you'll excuse us," Kid said and he and Dokuro left leaving Soul and Black Star very confused.

"Your friends seem to really_ like_ you," Dokuro said. Kid put his hands in pockets.

"I guess," he said. Dokuro looked him up and down. The word delicious rolled through her mind.

"We're going to make some beautiful children," she thought out loud. Kid quickly looked at her.

"Wait what?" he asked wondering if she just said what he thought she said. Dokuro smiled.

"Nothing," she said and they continued to walk forward.

* * *

><p>-End of the school day-<p>

Soul walked through the halls in search of Kid. The thought of Black Star finding him first quickened his pace. His search concluded when he turned a corner. There was Kid and he was alone. 'Remember to act cool' he thought. He put his hands in his jacket pocket and walked towards the shinigami.

"Hey," he nonchalantly said. Kid turned around to face Soul.

"Oh, hi," he greeted. Soul wanted to ask Kid something, but he was getting nervous. He shook the fear of Kid saying no out of his head and continued to act cool.

"So I was wondering if you w-wanted to go on a...ummm..." Soul lost his train of thought when Kid's gorgeous gold lemony yellow eyes stared at him in curiosity.

"yes?" Kid said breaking Soul from his thoughts.

"D-do you want to go on a d-date with me tomorrow?" he quickly asked stuttering a bit.

"A date?" Kid asked. Soul put a hand on Kid's shoulder.

"Yea, you know a 'friend' date," he added. It didn't take Kid a long time to come up with an answer.

"Sure," he said. Soul smiled.

"Great I'll pick you up at eight," Soul winked when he said 'eight'.

* * *

><p>Once again sorry for a short chapter. I'm not feeling well. (I pushed myself too hard at the track meet today.)<p>

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for reviewing!

So, what do you think is going to happen with Soul and Kid on their date?

* * *

><p>Soul stood outside of Gallows mansion. It was 7:59. He knew that because of Kid's OCD he had to knock at EXACTLY eight o'clock. 'he he he Black Star is going to be so mad' Soul thought. He looked at his watch again. 8:00 exactly. Soul knocked on the door and not a moment later the Shinigami opened the door.<p>

"Hey. I surprised you showed up here on time," Kid said walking out of his manor and closing the door. Soul grinned.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that or not," he said. Kid shrugged and he and Soul started walking.

"So, where are we going?" Kid asked. Soul glanced at one of Kid's hands that was hanging by his side. 'Maybe if I'm sneaky enough I can hold it' he thought. With that in mind he walked closer next to Kid.

"This new jazz bar that opened up," Soul nonchalantly replied.

Soul's POV

Kid pouted a little bit when I said that. He looked so cute. I have to restrain myself or I might pounce on him.

"Something wrong?" I asked making sure I sounded cool.

"Am I dressed right?" he asked. I smiled at his question.

"Don't worry you look...perfect," I said making sure to use the right words. This is KID we're talking about. He gave a small smile. Since he isn't paying much attention to it maybe I should try to grab his hand now. I moved even closer and slowly moved my hand towards his. Almost there...almost...almost. Kid turned his body towards me moving his hand with it. _shit!_ I mentally cursed.

"Is it a long way from here?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, we're almost there," I replied. When Kid wasn't paying attention I went back to doing my task. Slowly...slowly...slowly. Our hand were just about touching then Kid put both of his hands in his pockets. _Why did I even bother? _I thought. By this time we had made it.

"We're here," I said. We walked in. I walked towards the bar and motioned for Kid to follow. When we sat down I ordered two drinks. (Yea, they're alcoholic.) This jazz club was like any other one. It had a black and red checkered floor. A bar, which we're at right now, a piano and musician area in the corner, tables, booths, a dance floor (maybe I should make Kid and Soul dance together in another chapter) a smoking section, etc.

"So is this place new?" Kid asked. I nodded as I drunk a little of my drink.

"Yep." Kid sighed as I ordered another drink.

"Soul, you shouldn't drink so much," he said "we have school tomorrow." I got bold with my actions ,or maybe it's the alcohol, and put two fingers under Kid's chin lifting it up a little.

"It looks like someone's worried about me," I said. Kid bushed a little and slightly shook his head.

"N-no it's just that...well...it's not 'cool' to show up to school hungover," he stuttered a little. I smirked.

"True," I said. Kid started drinking some of his own drink. A question popped up in my mind.

"Kid, what's it like to drink and drink and never get drunk?" I asked. Kid shrugged.

"I suppose it's like drinking a virgin drink ;however, because I'm not a full Shinigami yet if I drink enough it will effect me," he said. I smiled. 'I keep forgetting that this guy is a shinigami' (Haha! that's a line from 'Death The Kid's splendid lifestyle ')

The night had progressed, and Kid and I got to know each other better. I was telling him a story about how Maka woke up in the middle of the night and Blair was burning fish. I don't think he was paying attention, because he kept looking down at my shirt. I wanted to ignore it, but it was hard to talk to him because of it.

"Is something wrong?" I asked waving a hand in front of his face. Kid looked up at me. His perfect eyes penetrating my soul. I blushed and felt my knees go weak.

"One of the buttons on your shirt is miss buttoned. Can I fix it?" he asked with a cute 'can I make you symmetrical' face. I smiled. There is no way that I ever could say no to him. I nodded.

"Of course." With that said his hands latched themselves to my shirt. He undid some of the buttons. As he was fixing it I couldn't help, but take notice of the surrounding area. Several girls were watching us. They were blushing and smiling. Their eyes and faces told me that they wanted me to rape Kid.

Kid's head popped up. "Done," he said "that's so much better. Don't you feel better?" He had sparkles in his eyes. At that point I realized that he was completely clueless. He has no idea of the things that I want to do to him. He probably doesn't even know that they're possible. He just thinks that we're two friends hanging out.

"Yep," I said replying.

...

I was walking Kid back home. We were in silence most of the way. Is there any chance of Kid and I having a more than friend relationship? I need to somehow ,without alarming him, show him I want to be more than friends. I was lost in my thoughts. After awhile I noticed something amazing.

Kid was holding my hand.

I wasn't the one to do it. While I was thinking Kid had reached out and grabbed my hand, and I was too lost in my thoughts to realize. I smiled and held his hand tighter. Maybe this will be easier than I thought.

* * *

><p>3rd POV<p>

Soul had been bragging about his date with Kid to Black Star who wanted to punch Soul.

"HA! Well you may have won the battle, but I shall with the WAR!" Black Star yelled. Soul smirked.

"Black Star I can easily win against you when it comes to relationships," Soul said. Black Star growled.

"I want to punch you sooooo bad!" he said holding it in. Soul smiled.

"I'd like to see you try," he said. Before anything could happen Soul was slammed against his locker hard. Black Star backed away surprised.

"D-Dokuro?" the blue head assassin said. Dokuro pulled Soul back, and slammed him into his locker again. She moved her mouth by his ear.

"I know about that little 'date' you had with Kid," she said her voice dripping with anger "if you EVER do anything with Kid again I WILL KILL YOU! Don't look at him, don't talk to him, don't talk about him, don't think about him,and don't even think about thinking about him!" she yelled. Soul smirked and decided to be a smart ass even in this life threatening situation.

"Can I think about thinking about thinking about him?" he asked. Dokuro slammed his head against the locker again.

"NO!" she yelled. She angrily walked off and passed by Maka who heard the loud noises.

"What's going on?" Maka asked as Soul put himself together.

"Dumb, crazy bitch. She thought I was serious," Soul said. Black Star laughed a little. Maka turned her head to the side still confused. Then she turned to Soul and glared at him questionably. Soul sighed. "It's nothing Maka," he said walking off. Black Star and Maka watched him leave. When he was out of sight Maka quickly turned to Black Star.

"You!" she loudly said making the blue head jump "tell me what's going on. I _know_ you know." Black Star nervously smiled.

"Well...you see...We...ummm"Black Star took off running. Maka ran after him.

"Get back here Black Star and tell me what you know!" she yelled.

* * *

><p>Should Kid and Black Star go on a date?<p>

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Just encase anyone is wondering why I don't update everyday like I normally would with a story is because I write when I get around to it. It doesn't take me more than one day to write an edit a chapter. I only write when I feel like it, but I'll never have a dead-fic.

Anyway I'll try to write more chapters more often.

Thank all of you for your reviews! If you have an idea, or something that you want to happen in this story please let me know!

* * *

><p>Maka sighed and put her head on her locker. Is what Black Star said true? She had been avoiding Soul all morning because of it. She picked her head up and started walking away from her locker and towards her next class. Whatever the truth is she'd find it out from Soul...eventually.<p>

* * *

><p>Black Star raced through the halls in search of Kid. He raced down several hallways and around several corners until he was stopped by the white haired scythe.<p>

"Why are you in such a rush Black Star?" Soul questioned knowing the answer. Black Star smirked.

"As if you don't already know," he scoffed. Soul lowly growled.

"You better stay away from Kid," Soul argued "he's mine. He likes me not you." Black Star crossed his arms impatiently.

"As if I care what _you_ think," he said then restarted his search for Kid. Soul started following him. They turned two corners before they found the Shinigami. He wasn't alone though. Soul mentally smirked. 'There's no way Black Star would ask Kid out in front of Dokuro' he thought. He turned to Black Star, who looked pissed. Dokuro turned and noticed the two, so to piss them off she gave them a mischievous grin and lightly put her hand on Kid's butt. Kid really didn't notice, because he was currently describing the beauty of Shibusen's symmetrical hallways.

Black Star and Soul did not want to take that. At all. But what choice did they have? They couldn't just walk up to them and say something about it, that would be too awkward.

"Looks like you won't be asking Kid out," Soul said in triumph, although he still wasn't competently pleased with the situation. Black Star gave a cocky smile.

"Bitch please. I'm not letting that skank touch MY Kid like that!" he yelled almost attracting unwanted attention. _Tch 'your' Kid _Soul thought _Kid is mine!_

Black Star started walking towards Kid and Dokuro. He went to slap Dokuro's hand away, but she moved it.

**SMACK!** Kid slowly turned around with a mixture of fright and confusion on his face, Soul face palmed, and Dokuro had to hide her amusement.

"B-Black Star...w-wha-...why?" Kid was not sure of what to say at the moment. Black Star's face got redder and redder with embarrassment. _Stupid slut!_ he thought _Now I have to think of something and fast._

"I'm so sorry Kid. There was a disgusting 'bug'" Black Star turned to Dokuro and gave her a dirty look when he said bug "on your butt that was making you asymmetrical." Black Star smiled when he finished telling his lie. Kid sighed with relief.

"Thank you. It's bad enough I have these white stripes," Kid said. Black Star put a hand on his shoulder.

"No problem. So are you doing anything tonight?" he asked. Soul frowned. Kid shook his head.

"No, I'm not." Black Star's smile widened.

"Great, lets go on a 'friend' date, okay?" he offered. Kid thought about it for awhile before making up his mind. Dokuro glared at Black Star hard.

"Sure," Kid replied.

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight," he said.

* * *

><p>The bell rang indicating that school was over and Black Star was running out. He didn't have long until his date with Kid. He left Tsubaki behind. Ever since this Kid thing started he hadn't been that close to his partner anymore, oh well that won't matter once he has Kid in bed. (not going to happen, Or will it?) Black Star raced towards the stairs, but he was tripped once he got to them and he fell down the big flight of stairs. He was laying on his stomach groaning in discomfort after the long and brutal fall.<p>

"When I gave that warning I wasn't just talking to Soul," Dokuro said sitting on his back "Kid is mine." Black Star easily recognized her voice. He wasn't surprised that she would do something like this.

"Just wait and see about that you whore!" Black Star yelled picking his head up. Dokuro slammed it down.

"Just stay away from Kid and there won't be any problems," she said "this is another warning." Then Dokuro got off and walked away as if nothing happened.

"Crazy Bitch!"

* * *

><p>Soul had just arrived at his and Maka's apartment. He walked in and Maka was sitting on the couch all alone looking down. Soul was very curios about the sight.<p>

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Maka looked up.

"Soul I have something to ask you."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter.<p>

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

YAY! It's finally spring break!

Thank you for reviewing!

So sorry this came in late.

* * *

><p>Black Star paraded to Death manor happily. He was finally going on a date with Kid who he absolutely adored. It was 7:58. Black Star proudly knocked on the door. (Big mistake.) Kid opened the door and frowned at the assassin.<p>

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE TO PI-" Black Star was interrupted when Kid slammed the door in his face. "HEY!"

"Knock again in two minutes!" the OCD Shinigami yelled. Black Star groaned he had forgotten how obsessed Kid was with exactness and symmetry. He would be punishing himself with 1050 curl ups tonight. Black Star waited until it was exactly eight then knocked. Kid opened the door half smiling. Black Star smirked.

"Come on lets go," Black Star said and they began walking.

"So, where are we going?" Kid asked. Black Star put an arm around his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm not telling you," he said making the 'no' sign with his finger. Kid sighed. Knowing Black Star it might just be going to his house to bask in his 'awesomeness'. They arrived at a club. Black Star went to the front of the line and Kid followed. The bouncer let them in even though some people in the line were complaining about how unfair it was.

The club was dark. The light was blue and it had different color flashing lights. Everyone was grinding on each other on the dance floor. It was kind of hard to see. Kid would have gotten lost, but Black Star grabbed his hand and led him to the back where a sitting area was. It had table looking booths with canopies covering them. The music was not as loud and there was better lighting.

"I'll go get some drinks," Black Star winked at Kid then went to the bar. He had a plan. He was going to get Kid drunk, take Kid back to his place and make him feel better. Then Kid will see how caring he really is. Black Star laughed obnoxiously at his own plan and it caused the people around him to stop dancing and stare.

* * *

><p>Black Star sat there watching while Kid tossed back another drink. He had to hand it to the OCD teen because he would never be able to consume that much alcohol and still be standing.<p>

"You feelin' okay buddy?" Black Star asked hoping the answer would be no. Kid looked at him questionably.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked arching an eyebrow. Black Star scooted closer to Kid.

"How can you drink that much?" he asked. Kid looked at him as if he asked a dumb question.

"Have you forgotten? I'm not human, so this alcohol won't really affect me," Kid said. Black Star mentally faced palmed. Well duh. Black Star scooted closer.

"Oh I see," he said. Then he used this opportunity to put his arm around Kid, who seemed reluctant about it. Black Star smiled widely at Kid.

"Hey, lets dance!" he said yelling the last part. Kid quickly shook his head no.

"Umm no that's alright," he said. However against his protest Black Star pulled Kid to the dance floor. He started dancing around. Kid looked confused, then some girls started dancing on him.

* * *

><p>Kid and Black Star walked quietly towards Gallows Mansion. <em>I screwed up big time!<em> Black Star thought. Kid turned to him.

"You're very quiet Black Star. This isn't like you," he said. Black Star shrugged.

"I'm just a little tired I guess."

"When are you ever tired?" Kid asked knowing that there was more behind it. Black Star sighed. He minus well get it out.

"I feel like I screwed up tonight. I'm sorry for messing everything up," Black Star confessed looking down. Kid stopped walking causing Black Star to do the same.

"Trust me you didn't mess it up. It actually went better than I thought," Kid said. The assassin looked at the Shinigami with hope.

"Really?" he asked. Kid smiled at that.

"Yes. I think it went great," Kid said. (Is Kid really sober or is he a little tipsy? JK!) Black Star smiled.

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul were sitting next to each other. Soul was looking at her questionably.<p>

"So, what do you have to ask me?" he asked impatiently. Maka sighed. Well she minus well hurry up an get it out.

"Do you...are you..." Maka couldn't find the right words. Soul was getting anxious. "Do you like women...or men?" she finally asked not believing that she did. Soul looked at her curiously.

"Does it matter?" he asked. Maka nodded slowly.

"I'm wouldn't mind it if you like men it's just that...ugh I can't believe I'm telling you this!" Maka said. Soul arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Telling me what?" he asked. Maka took a deep breath and let it out.

"I like you. More than a friend," Maka said getting straight to the point looking down. Soul sighed with relief.

"Maka I'm flattered, but I like Kid," he said. Maka looked up and nodded.

"I can tell. Black Star too right?" she asked. Soul nodded. "I thought so. Well we aren't going to let that little ADHD assassin upstage you. He's not right for Kid." Soul smiled.

"Are you going to help me get Kid?" he asked.

"Of coarse," Maka said nodding. Soul put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Maka."

"Is Kid even homosexual?" Maka asked. Soul shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Anyway it's not just Black Star that we have to deal with. There's this crazy bitch named Dokuro that's practically stalking him. She threatened me and Black Star," Soul said. Maka put a hand on her chin. Then her face held a look of realization and she snapped her fingers.

"Don't worry about her. Kid can see people souls like me. If she's no good Kid will see," Maka said.

* * *

><p>It was the next day and school had just finished. Black Star, Soul, Tsubaki, and Maka were all at the basket ball park. Minutes later Liz and Patti arrived. Without Kid. This of coarse got the two boys attention.<p>

"Where's Kid?" Black Star asked. Liz shrugged.

"He said he's not coming. I'm not sure why," She answered. Soul got up from his sitting position.

"Is he home?" Soul asked. Liz nodded. Black Star and Soul looked at each other then they both ran off towards Gallows mansion.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for reviewing. In this chapter you'll find out how Kid feels about Dokuro. (Don't worry I won't disappoint.)

Oh and thank you KuriSari for helping me with the Maka part. An anonymous reviewer Milk gave me the idea for it though in her review.

* * *

><p>Maka's POV<p>

I watched as Soul and Black Star raced to Gallows mansion. I sighed very unhappy with the situation. I can't believe Soul likes...guys. I know I offered to help Soul with Kid but...I still like Soul. I envy Kid. I tightened my fist at my side. Soul can't be with Kid. He just can't. Ugh! I shouldn't have offered my help. My thoughts were interrupted when the ball came flying my way. I caught it and looked to find out who threw it.

"Come on Maka don't go spacing out," Liz said. I surprised she's playing.

"Yea, let's play," Patti said.

* * *

><p>Kid's POV<p>

I sighed. I should have went with Liz and Patti to the basket ball court with everyone else. Now I'm stuck here with...Dokuro. She has a crazy stalker vibe around her and her soul. I don't really like her like that. For some reason I want to tell her she's a crazy bitch and then leave. Whatever I guess I might just have to get to know her for my father. Also Soul and Black Star have been acting very strange lately. What has gotten into them. You would think they were in love and it was with the same person. Oh well...

"...anyway Kid it's great getting to know you," Dokuro said. I smiled and nodded wondering what she was just talking about.

"I feel the same way about you," yeah I'm probably lying. I looked around the room making sure it was perfectly symmetrical. (There in Kid's bedroom by the way) My eyes stopped when they saw a flaw. One of the lamp shades had a mark on it. (It's extremely small and you can't really see it ,but you know how Kid is.) I need to go buy another one.

"I need to go buy another lamp shade. I'll be right back," I said walking out of the room.

"Okay bye," Dokuro called after me. For some strange reason it feels good to get away from her.

* * *

><p>3rd POV<p>

Soul and Black Star raced to Death Manor. Dokuro was looking at them from a distance through a window. She had a mischievous grin on her face. She had an idea. When they got close enough she locked Kid's bedroom door and waited for them to go by it.

Black Star and Soul burst through the doors of Gallows mansion. "KID!" they both called. There was no answer. Soul smirked then tripped Black Star before running up the stairs.

"NO FAIR!" the assassin called. Soul laughed and proceeded onward as Black Star picked himself up from the floor and ran after the scythe. They ran towards Kid's room. As they got closer they heard noises...or 'moans' to be exact.

"AHHH..KID FUCK!" they heard. Black Star would have knocked the door down if it hadn't been for Soul.

"That Bitch!" Black Star yelled. Soul put his hand on the blue heads shoulder angry as well.

"Just let it go Black Star," he said. Black Star groaned then walked off with Soul fallowing him. "I will kill her!" he yelled as he walked down the stairs.

"I'll help you," Soul offered. Right after that was said Kid walked into his mansion with a shopping bag that contained a newly bought lamp shade. He looked at his friends curiously.

"Soul, Black Star what are you doing here?" he asked. Soul and Black Star exchanged glances.

"That stupid slut!" Black Star yelled. Soul pulled him back. Kid raised an eyebrow questionably.

"What?" he asked. Soul sighed.

"It's nothing. Anyway we're here to...here to..umm...come and get you," Soul said. Black Star looked at Soul weirdly.

"No, we're actually here because w- ugh!" Black Star was interrupted by Soul who elbowed his gut. Kid looked confused. Soul gave a low nervous laugh.

"Come on let's go," he said. Kid shrugged and put the lamp shade down then he followed the scythe and assassin meister out the door.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Death City's mall. Soul wanted to go to Dark Carnival, but Black Star wanted to go to Venus Envy. (I just made up the store names) They each took one of Kid's arms and pulled in different directions. Kid had no idea of what was going on.<p>

"Come on Kid," Black Star called.

"Come with me," Soul said. Kid looked from Black Star to Soul.

"Ummm...why don't we just all go together. Soul and Black Star glared at each other.

"Fine," Soul said. "I'll be the _bigger _man and we'll go where you want to go first Black Star." Soul smirked. Black Star clenched his teeth when Soul said that.

"No way I'm bigger than you Soul!" he said. He looked at Kid and smiled. "Where do you want to go Kid?" he asked. Soul grabbed Kid's arm and pulled him closer to him.

"No fair! I was going to ask that," he said. Black Star grabbed Kid away from Soul and closer to himself.

"No you weren't you're just mad that I was smarter and bigger than you to think of it," he said. Soul grabbed one of Kid's arms again. Kid pushed them both off of him. They both looked at him confused.

"What has been wrong with you two lately? Why are you arguing this much all of a sudden? It's pretty fuckin annoying," Kid said. Soul and Black Star didn't know what to say. Kid turned around and then walked away.

"Wait Kid!" Soul called. Black Star pushed Soul out of the way.

"Come back Kid!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>What will happen next?<p>

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Next Chapter.

Crona's gender isn't specified. Sorry for the short chapter.

* * *

><p>Kid had walked away from Black Star and Soul. Why were they always arguing? Especially when he was around. Kid sighed and he looked around. He noticed that he wasn't the only person walking aimlessly around. There walking around was Crona, and heshe didn't seem to have a destination in mind. Even though it wouldn't seem like it, Kid would sometimes go to Crona when he was having problems. Crona was a good listener and often gave great advise.

"Crona!" Kid called to the half witch. Upon hearing her/his name Crona turned around and saw Kid. He/She smiled at him.

"Hello Kid. How are you?" Crona asked. Kid slightly looked down.

"I've been better," he said.

* * *

><p><em>So<em>ul and Black Star ran from store to store in the mall in search of Kid. They wanted to apologize for acting childish in front of him; however, Soul didn't want Black Star to apologize and Black Star didn't want Soul to apologize. They raced around the huge establishment hoping to beat the other one to it.

"Just give up Black Star! Kid is mine!" Soul yelled. This only made Black Star speed up.

"No Way! I'm the Big man here!" the assassin yelled back.

* * *

><p>Kid sighed. Crona crossed herhis arms while taking what Kid said in. Crona thought Kid was very oblivious when it came to situations like this. He really didn't seem to have a clue what Black Star's and Soul's true motives were. Crona slightly turned to Kid.

"Well Kid it's pretty obvious why their fighting. E-Especially in front of you," he/she said. Kid looked at Crona curiously. He really didn't seem to understand.

"I don't know what you mean," Kid said. Crona tiredly put a hand on his/her forehead.

"Kid, they like you!" Crona said with confidence. Kid nodded and Crona smiled at that. _Maybe he does understand _Crona thought.

"Yea, I know they like me we're all friends," he said. Crona dropped his/her head. _He's hopeless _he/she thought. Crona stood up,walked in front of Kid, and put his/her hands on him then Crona shook him vigorously. Crona was normally a shy person and wouldn't do this to just anyone, but Crona was very comfortable and less timid when he/she was with Maka or Kid.

"They like you more than a friend! They want to be in a relationship with you! They want to 'do' you!" Crona yelled while shaking Kid hoping to get his/her point across. Kid stared up at the half witch. Was that really true? Kid was going to say something, but Black Star and Soul rushed over. (They're at the basket ball park. They relocated from the mall.)

"There you are Kid!" Black Star happily yelled moving in front of Soul. Soul pushed the assassin out of the way.

"I'm sorry Kid. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Soul asked. Kid just shook his head no while standing up.

"No, it's alright. People argue. I should be the one saying sorry for getting mad and leaving like that," Kid said. Black Star and Soul moved closer to Kid.

"What are you talking about? You have every right to be angry," Soul said. Black Star nodded in agreement.

"Yep, it's our *Cough -Soul's-* fault!" Black Star exclaimed. Crona sighed. If this is how they act in front of Kid then something must be wrong with him if he didn't get these signs. Kid looked up at the sun, who was fighting off sleep.

"Well it's getting late. I should be going back home," Kid announced and once again walked off. (In his mind he's like -I hope Dokuro left-) Soul, Crona, and Black Star watched as Kid left. Then as soon as he was out of sight Black Star and Soul turned to Crona making said person nervous. Black Star put one of his hands on one of Crona's shoulders as Soul did with his/her other shoulder.

"So Crona," Black Star said "what did you and Kid talk about?" he asked. Soul smirked.

"Tell us everything he said," Soul said. Crona looked from Soul to Black Star nervously.

"Umm...w-well...you see...I uh I have to g-go," Crona said before walking away at a fast pace.

* * *

><p>Kid arrived home. Dokuro had left and it was just Liz and Patti in the mansion with him.<p>

Kid's POV

I walked towards my room ignoring the greetings that my partners were giving me. Is what Crona said true? Do Black Star and Soul really like me? Honestly I wouldn't mind it if they did it's just that...why me? I'm not sure if I can choose between them. Soul is more mature than Black Star, but Black Star can be caring and thoughtful if the situation calls for it. What should I do? Do I even like men? Maybe I'm bisexual. Ugh! I'm so confused.

Well I have Black Star, Dokuro, and Soul to choose from. Dokuro is out of the question. I really don't like her like that, however she seems nice enough to just be my friend. I don't she'll go crazy if I tell her I don't like her like that. Anyway now that just leaves Soul and Black Star to choose from. Well that is only if they even like me like that. I laid down on my bed thinking. Then I realized the worse possible thing.

Father.

I mentally groaned. There's no way in hell that he'll let me be with someone he doesn't approve of. Especially if it's a guy.

When and how did things become so complicated?

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p>

Who should Kid end up with?


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all so much for reviewing!

It was great to come back from track practice and see that you reviewed =D.

I'll make the next chapter much longer.

* * *

><p>Maka was sitting down on the couch in her and Soul's living room reading a book. She chose to read a book to let her mind escape the problems in her life. Her reading was interrupted when Soul opened the door and walked in smirking. His smirk grew into a smile as he approached his meister. Maka wondered why he was smiling so much. In the back of her head she hoped that he and Kid hadn't started dating.<p>

"Maka," Soul happily exclaimed as he practically plopped down onto the couch, "You know how you said you wanted to help me with Kid?" Maka nodded thinking about how that was now a stupid idea. "Well I know a way you can," Soul said turning towards his partner.

"H-How?" Maka asked a little unsure. Soul jumped up excited. In result his partner fell to the floor.

"It wasn't me! I wasn't the one who asked!" he happily yelled. Maka ,who was now picking herself off the floor with no help from Soul, looked at him questionably.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Kid called me and asked me if I wanted to go out with him this Saturday!" Soul yelled again. Maka unhappily sighed.

"Where do I come in?" she asked clearly not as thrilled as her partner.

"I need you to come with us, but not around us," Soul said only resulting in the confusion of his partner.

"What?" she asked. Soul sat back down.

"Kid and I will be alone. I need you to come by yourself, but stay around so you can give me advise. Don't let Kid see you though. Okay?" Soul explained. Maka sighed. What had she gotten herself into.

* * *

><p>Black Star took a deep breath. He was already there so he wasn't going to back out now. He walked to the door and knocked on it. A few moments later the door opened.<p>

"Black Star? What do you want?" Stein asked.

"I need your help. Can I come in?" Black Star asked. The professor sighed and allowed the assassin to walk in.

"What do you need my help with?" Stein asked a little bit impatiently.

"I need something that can make a Shinigami not immune to alcohol temporarily," he said. Stein lit a cigarette.

"Is this some kind of prank that you're trying to pull with Lord Death or Kid?" he asked. Black Star shook his head.

"No it's nothing like that," he said. Stein sighed once again.

"Then why do you need it?" he asked. Black Star looked down and blushed. Stein cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"Well...you see...Kid asked me on a date Saturday and I want him to see how caring I am," Black Star explained.

"How is getting him drunk going to make him think that?" Stein asked. Black Star looked up.

"Well when he gets drunk I'm going to take care of him. Not like 'that'," Black Star said. Stein rolled his eyes then disappeared into another room. Then he came back holding a small glass bottle.

"Here. One drop of this should work. Make sure only Kid drinks it. It wouldn't be good if one of you did," the professor explained. Black Star happily nodded.

"Thank you so much!" he happily exclaimed. Stein sighed again _I didn't think Black Star would be as straight as a rainbow _he thought _Is Kid even gay?_ Black Star smiled happily and ran off.

* * *

><p>So is there anything in particular that you want in the next chapter?<p>

BTW: They are going to a club.

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Let's see how long or short I'll make this chapter.

* * *

><p>Soul was starring at his refection in a mirror. Yep, he was perfectly symmetrical. He walked out of his room and into the living room to wait for Maka, who was just unhappily walking out of hers.<p>

"Leave 5 minutes after Kid and I do ,okay?" he told his partner. Maka forced a smile on her lips.

"Of coarse," she replied. Soul smiled happily as he checked the time. It was now 7:58. He walked to the door.

"Kid will be here in two minutes," he happily said while waiting for Kid to come. (Kid's probably outside the door right now starring at his watch.) Maka rolled her eyes. Her partner was acting just a little bit too excited about this. When the clock struck eight exactly a knock was heard. Soul eagerly swung the door open not wanting to wait anymore.

"Hi Kid," Soul greeted smiling. Kid smiled back at him.

"Ready to leave?" he asked. Soul nodded and they went out the door. Maka shook her head. What did she get herself into.

* * *

><p>Soul and Kid were in Kid's car. They arrived at Black Star and Tsubaki's house. Soul turned and looked at Kid curiously.<p>

"Why are we here?" he asked. Kid turned to him.

"I invited Black Star as well," he calmly said as if it were no big deal. Soul mentally groaned in discomfort. His whole night was now ruined. He looked out of the car window and seen the overly excited assassin almost fall as he made his way out of the door.

"Hey Kid!" he called. As he neared the vehicle he slowed his pace while wondering who was also in the car. He made a full stop when he noticed it was Soul. _Fuck, now my whole night is ruined, _he thought. Black Star made it into the Back seat and practically glared at Soul who was now thinking of ways to ditch Black Star with Kid.

"I hope you don't mind Black Star, but I invited Soul," Kid said. Black Star sighed.

"I don't," he lied. As they were driving Soul and Black Star were too caught up in their mean thoughts about each other that they didn't notice that Kid wasn't headed in the direction of the club that they were going to. When Kid stopped they finally noticed.

"Why aren't we at the club?" Soul asked. Black Star nodded in agreement.

"I invited one more person," Kid said. Soul and Black Star starred out of the car's windows for awhile until their faces held a look of horror as Dokuro made her way over.

"OH HELL NO!" Black Star yelled "I draw the li-" Soul covered Black Star's hand with his mouth. There's no way he'd let the idiot ruin the evening. Kid looked at them questionably.

"Hi everyone," Dokuro greeted as she entered the car not surprised that Black Star in Soul were there even though in her mind she was forming a plan to kill them.

* * *

><p>The club was full of people dancing and drinking. It was similar to the one that Black Star had brought Kid to. They all made there way to the bar. Soul had started texting Maka. 'Are you here yet?' he text. He had gotten a text from her eight seconds later confirming her arrival. Soul smiled. His plan was being put into action. They ordered some drinks. Black Star saw this as a way to put his plan into action. He pulled out the small glass bottle.<p>

"Hey Kid, doesn't this club look symmetrical?" Black Star asked. Kid looked around and Black Star slipped the liquid into his drink.

"Actually it is. I feel very relieved," Kid said. Black Star smiled. Hopefully things go his way tonight. Black Star eagerly watched as Kid picked up his drink and drank it.

Meanwhile Soul was on the phone with Maka.

"Okay come sit near the bar, but make sure Kid doesn't see you...alright...I see...Okay...good...well you sh-"

"Oh look it's Maka" Kid said interrupting Soul who was now almost as white as a ghost. Maka nervously smiled while making her way towards the group.

"H-Hey, how's it going guys," she said taking a seat next to Soul.

"I'm surprised that you'd come to a place like this Maka, especially by yourself," Kid said. Maka nodded.

"I could say the same thing about you, except the by yourself part," Maka said looking around a bit at the club they were in. Soul ordered Maka a drink, then Black Star ordered Kid a drink resulting in Soul also ordering Kid a drink. Maka sighed. _This is going to be one long night _Maka thought.

* * *

><p>Kid swayed from side to side a little bit. Black Star was the first to notice. He smiled at the fact that the potion worked and so far his plan was. Soul had also noticed and it confused him.<p>

"Are you okay Kid?" Soul asked. Kid looked at him.

"Y-Yes. Why...why w-wouldn't I b-be," he stuttered alcohol clearly taking effect on him. Black Star's smile widened he quickly wiped it off his face when Soul sent him a dirty look. Maka looked at the two curiously. Dokuro sighed clearly bored. She has seen Black Star slip something in Kid's drink. She didn't say anything though because she could most likely use it to her advantage later. Kid was now drunk and it seemed like Black Star was on the verge of it. Dokuro smiled as an idea formed in her head. She got up from her seat and tapped Kid on his shoulder. Her turned around and looked at her confused.

"Come and dance with me," she said. Kid agreed and she grabbed his hand and led him on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," Soul told his partner "Kid's a Shinigami there's no way he could get drunk. I've seen him drink a lot before without even getting a buzz." Maka nodded.<p>

"That is strange," she said lightly scratching her head.

"Pfft," Black Star made a sound while rolling his eyes getting the attention of both Soul and Maka "It's p-probably a death god t-thing. He'll be better in the mourning. In fact I'll make sure he i-is." Soul glared at the assassin.

"Ha! There's no way I'll allow that to happen. Besides you're drunk yourself," Soul said. Black Star rolled his eyes at him then ordered another drink. Maka looked from left to right.

"Where's Kid?" she asked. None of them had noticed that he left and with Dokuro too. Soul looked around before glancing at the dance floor to see Dokuro grinding on Kid.

"Ugh! Hell no," he said in discomfort. Soul made his way to the dance floor. He practically yanked Dokuro off of Kid. Then he whispered something in her ear causing her to roll her eyes and walk off. A slow song came on and Soul saw an opportunity.

"H-Hey S-Soul. Where -hic- did D-Dokuro go?" Kid asked. Soul smiled at Kid. Even if drunk Kid was still very cute.

"She just left to go do whatever," Soul said while moving closer to Kid and wrapping Kid's arms around his neck and wrapping his own arms around Kid's waist then starting to move. Kid laid his head on Soul's shoulder causing the scythe to blush and girls around them to go 'awwww'.

* * *

><p>"Get the fuck away from him or I will kill you," Soul dangerously whispered in Dokuro's ear knowing she wouldn't act crazy in front of Kid. She rolled her eyes and walked off to the bar where Maka and Black Star were.<p>

Maka watched longingly as Soul and Kid started to dance. She really did envy the Shinigami. Dokuro sat down next to her and sighed.

"Damn, your partner is very crazy for Kid," she said. Maka nodded.

"I know," She said. Dokuro nodded and ordered a drink. Maka continued to stare at Soul and Kid until an idea formed in her head. She knew Soul would hate her for it, but it just had to be done.

"Hey Dokuro," Maka said. Causing said girl to turn to her.

"Yes?"

"I can help you. You know with Kid," Maka said. Dokuro cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"How?" she asked.

"When we're all about to leave I'll distract Black Star and Soul so you can take Kid home," Maka replied.

* * *

><p>Kid and Soul had returned from the dance floor. Soul had to help Kid so he wouldn't fall. Black Star smiled at the Shinigmi.<p>

"H-Hey K-Kid," he said getting up "Fallow me." Without waiting for Kid to answer, Black Star grabbed Kid's hand and led him into one of the rooms in the back. He locked the door behind them. Kid turned to him.

"W-Why are -hic- we here?" he asked. Black Star smirked he took off his own shirt showing his star mark. Kid in his drunken state didn't think much of it.

"Turn around," he said. Kid obeyed and did as he was told. Black Star pushed him up against the wall. He roughly grabbed Kid's hips and grinded on his back side.

"Nggh, don't b-be so r-rough" Kid said not really getting the gravity of the situation in which he was currently in.

"S-Sorry, I can't help myself," Black Star said "Y-you're j-just so fuckin hot!" Kid blushed hearing what Black Star said. He was also a little disturbed by it even in his drunken state. Black Star was about to do some 'things' to Kid however he was interrupted when Maka, Dokuro, and Soul burst the door down.

"Oh god!" Maka exclaimed putting her hand on her forehead. Soul had to stop himself from attacking Black Star.

"What are you doing, Black Star?" Dokuro asked also wanting to beat him up. Black Star gave a nervous smile. Kid turned back around wondering what in the hell just happened.

"M-Maka, Soul, D-Dokuro what's...going on?" Kid asked confused.

"Alright, I think it's time to go," Soul announced. Maka nodded to Dokuro.

* * *

><p>As they made their way out of the club Maka turned to Soul.<p>

"I think I forgot my phone on the bar, Soul can you help me look for it?" she asked. Soul nodded.

"Thank you. Go on ahead I'll make sure that it's not in my purse," Maka said, although she wasn't carrying a purse. Soul made his way back inside of the club. When he was out of sight Maka turned to Black Star. He was already drunk as it was so he would be easy to take care of.

"Black Star," she said. The assassin turned to her.

"There's a guy in the club that said he's bigger than you, and that he can easily take you on," She lied.

"Oh H-Hell no!" the assassin yelled before running back inside the establishment. Dokuro smiled at Maka once the assassin left.

"Thanks," she said. Maka smiled back, still a little reluctant about this whole thing.

"Your welcome, now hurry before they get back. Oh and take Kid's car, I came here in mine," she said. Dokuro nodded and left with the drunk Shinigami that had no idea of what just happened. Maka took out her phone and called Soul.

"I found it...okay...alright, get Black Star while you're still in there okay, bye," Maka said hanging up the phone. Less than a minute later Soul and Black Star returned.

"Where's Kid?" Soul asked. Maka shrugged.

"I think Dokuro ran off with him. I was looking for my cell phone, so I'm not entirely sure.

"H-Hellz N-NO!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Shit, there's noway I'm allowing him to stay at her house tonight, let's go," Soul said. Maka sighed. Was it really that hard for her to be with her partner?

* * *

><p>Dokuro was straddling Kid's chest who was still drunk. Kid rubbed his eyes not really caring about the situation. Dokuro smirked at him. She moved her head down and began sucking on his neck causing him to moan. She was about to take it even further, but Black Star and Soul burst into the room.<p>

"Get the fuck off of h-him!" Black Star exclaimed sobering up a bit. Dokuro rolled her eyes and moved from Kid to talk to the intruders.

"What do you want?" she asked. Soul, for the second time that night, had to restrain himself.

"What do you think? There's no way I'll let you rape Kid!" Soul yelled. Dokuro scoffed.

"Okay first of all it's not rape. Secondly if he didn't want it he would tell me. Lastly who said I wanted to fuck him...well at least not now. He's obviously drunk," she said.

"That's the only way you could get him to do you," Black Star said. Soul sighed.

"I'm taking Kid home," Soul said walking towards the Shinigami. Black Star grabbed his arm.

"No, I am," Black Star said. Soul shook his hand off.

"This isn't time for games. Kid isn't in the best condition right now," Soul said.

"I'm not playing a ga-"

"Kid's asleep," Dokuro said cutting Black Star off. Soul walked over to the Shinigami. Sure enough he was asleep. Soul sighed.

"Well, I'm not so sure on what to do," he said. Dokuro grinned mischievously.

"Just leave him here. We don't want to wake him up," she said.

* * *

><p>That's the end of this chapter.<p>

Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Kid's POV<p>

I woke up. My head fucking hurts. I know that if I uncover myself I'll be greeted by the harsh sunlight. How did this happen? I'm so confused. I realized that I was being held by something warm and soft. I moved closer to it, and in result it started rubbing my back. Now I realize that it's a person holding me, and by the way it feels I can tell it's a female. I uncovered myself. It's hard to see and the light is hurting my eyes. After awhile I was able to fully see who I was laying in bed with."Maka?" I said. She looked at me.

"Good morning Kid. How are you feeling?" she asked with concern in her voice.

3rd POV

Kid rubbed his eyes.

"I've been better," he replied "Why am I here?...or a better question would be how did I get here?" Maka sighed and continued to rub Kid's back.

"Well last night you were drunk. Dokuro took you back to her house and Soul and Black Star went after you, but you feel asleep. Soul said he didn't trust Dokuro enough to let you stay the night at her place in your condition, so much to Black Star's and Dokuro's displeasure we took you back to our place," Maka explained. Kid nodded understanding what she was saying.

"Why am I in your bed?" he asked. Maka lightly blushed. It's not every day that she sleeps in the same bed as a male.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright, besides I don't trust Soul to leave you on the couch or in his room," Maka said.

"I see," Kid said still feeling the pain of his hangover "well I find it very strange." Maka looked at Kid questionably.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't understand how I got drunk," Kid said. Maka nodded. Then she got out of the bed and pulled something from the pockets of the jeans that she wore the previous night. It was a small vile. She handed it to Kid.

"I took this from Black Star. He had a plan to get you drunk, then take you back to his place to take care of you so that you can see how caring he really is. However he got drunk himself and almost raped you," she explained. Kid sighed.

"Of coarse. Well I can't be that mad at him seeing how it's a nice gesture. He can be very dumb sometimes, but he is caring," Kid said looking down. Maka nodded. She hoped that Kid liked Black Star more than Soul.

"Hey Kid?" Maka asked. Kid looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about Soul?" she asked. Kid looked at her wondering why she would ask that question.

"Well he's very cool and mature. He's also easy to talk to. He's an amazing weapon," Kid said. Maka looked down.

"How do you feel about him?" she asked. Kid shrugged.

"He's my friend," Kid said. Maka looked up with hope.

"Is that all? Do you like him as more than a friend?" she asked. Kid sighed now understanding where she was coming from.

"Is this about that whole Soul and Black Star possibly liking me thing?" he asked. Maka nodded.

"They do both really like you," she said. Kid got out of the bed.

"Maka, I'm not so sure about that right now. Between the both of them I can't choose right now. Also if I did what would my father think?" Kid said. Maka forgot about Lord Death. She knew that he would be an obstacle if Kid was going out with Soul or Black Star. She knew she would be a bitch if she thought this because Kid is her friend, but she hoped that Lord Death wouldn't allow Kid to date males. It would give her a better chance with Soul.

"Well, I should be leaving now. Thank you for your help," Kid said leaving. Maka smiled at him.

"It's no problem. We're friends after all," she said.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for reviewing!

I know this chapter is short, but I had a track meet today (I qualify for regionals XD) and I felt like posting a chapter.

* * *

><p>Kid left Maka's room only to bump into Soul, who was currently shirtless. Soul smirked as the Shinigami collided into his bear chest slightly blushing.<p>

"Good Mourning. How's the hangover?" Soul asked. Kid backed away from Soul a little bit while hiding his blush.

"Awful. I'm never going to drink when Black Star's around again," Kid said. Soul smiled. _Hopefully what Black Star did will ruin his chances with Kid _he thought.

"Well don't worry you'll feel better soon," the scythe said. Kid nodded.

"Hopefully," he said. Soul leaned against the wall that he was near in attempt to appear more cool.

"So, later on today when you feel better do you want to hang out or something?" Soul 'cooly' asked. Kid shrugged.

"Can I take a rain check? Liz and Patti have been texting me nonstop," Kid said. Soul hid his disappointment.

"Sure,I'll call you later, " he said.

"Okay. Well I have to go. Bye." Kid left. And just as he walked out the door Soul had already started missing him.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Black Star complained about to leave the house where he and his partner lived. "Do I have to?"<p>

"Yes, what you did to Kid was stupid. I know you meant well, but it was still idiotic," Tsubaki said not entirely happy with what her partner did last night.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Kid had finally arrived home to Gallows mansion. Liz and Patti immediately ran to him.<p>

"Maka told us what happened last night," Liz said.

"Hell Yea!" Patti giggled. Kid sighed.

"Well, I was drunk the entire time so I don't fully know what happened myself," Kid said. Liz nodded.

"I see. Well, what I really have to tell you is that your father called and he wants to speak with you in the Death Room," Liz said. Kid looked at her with interest.

"Do you know why?" he asked. Liz shook her head.

"Nope," she said. Kid sighed again.

"Well, before I go I need to shower fist." (Then make sure everything is symmetrical.)

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

I have a poll on my profile involving this story. Please vote.

I know I always put this, but thank you all so much for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Kid walked down the hallway lined with gulliotines. He really had no idea why his father wanted to see him. He neared the platform and walked up the steps towards his father.<p>

"Hello! Hello! Son!" Lord Death greeted "It's always nice to see you!"

"Hi father. Why was I called in here?" Kid asked confused. Lord Death swayed a little.

"Well Spirit told me something..." Lord Death trailed off. Kid was looking at his father, interested in what he was going to say.

"What was it?" Kid asked. Lord Death sighed not really wanting to talk to Kid about this.

"He was at a club with Blair last night. He said he saw you with Soul, Black Star, Dokuro, and Maka," Lord Death said.

"Are you upset that I went to a club? It might be a little too late for you to start enforcing rules on me now," Kid said. Lord Death shook his head.

"No, I don't mind you parting and going to clubs, it's just that..." he trailed off again. Kid was a little annoyed with how the situation was playing out.

"What's the problem?" Kid asked. Lord Death looked down.

"You see...ummmmm."

"Tell me!"

"Fine, alright," Lord Death said getting to the point now "Spirit said he saw you slow dance with Soul in a very intimate way. He also said he saw you go off alone in the back somewhere with Black Star."

"Well..." Kid wasn't sure on how to reply. He was drunk for most of the previous night. He had no idea what happened.

"Look son, I'm not...I'm not sure of your...sexuality. All I can tell you is that you need an heir one day," Lord Death said. Kid looked down.

"I'm not sure either," he confessed. Lord Death nodded.

"It's just a passing phase. Okay?" he said. Kid shrugged.

"I guess," he said. Lord Death sighed.

"Kid, I hate to be _that _type of parent, but if I hear about something like this happening again then...just don't let it happen again alright?"

"Alright."

"Well, now that that's settled with how are you and Dokuro doing?" Lord Death asked happily. Kid shrugged.

"I like her as a friend. Nothing more," Kid said. Lord Death swayed a bit.

"I see. Well try harder. If it helps have se-"

"Why would you tell me to do that?" Kid asked interrupting his father while blushing a little bit.

* * *

><p>"Meh! What a waste if time! Kid wasn't even home!" Black Star yelled leaving from Gallows mansion with Tsubaki.<p>

"I guess you'll just have to call him," she said. Black Star waved it off.

"Someone as big as me shouldn't have to apologize in the first place," he said. Tsubaki was about to hit him upside his head, but something caught her attention. It was Kid and he was walking back home.

"Kid!" she called out while cupping her hands around her mouth to be heard better. Kid looked up as he met up with them.

"Hey," he greeted. Tsubaki was smiling. She grabbed Black Star's shirt collar just in case he decided to run away.

"Black Star has something that he wants to tell you," she said moving the assassin forward. Kid looked at him curiously.

"I'm sorry I got you drunk," he said unhappy about apologizing. Kid smiled.

"Don't worry. I know it was a nice gesture, but please don't do it again," he said. Black Star smiled widely now happy with apologizing to his crush.

"No problem! Ooh I know! Let's go to Death Bucks!" he yelled.

"Umm...well I-" Kid was interrupted when Black Star grabbed his arm and led him away.

"Later Tsubaki!" the ADHD assassin called out.

* * *

><p>Black Star had just finished telling Kid another story about one of the many fights that he's had at Shibusen. He smiled obnoxiously at the fact that he won it.<p>

"Well, I'm not really surprised that you won," Kid said. Black Star smiled.

"You're the only person in Shibusen who's ever beat me Kid," he said.

"I'm surprised that you can admit that," Kid said. Black Star shrugged.

"I do know one place that I can dominate you and be on top though...well I might let you be on top some of the times," Black Star said. Kid looked at him completely confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Black Star smirked.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

* * *

><p>Maka was sitting down once again with a book in her hands. It was hard for her to concentrate though, because she was focused in her life's problems.<p>

Maka's POV

Why? Why? Why? I shouldn't have told Soul and Black Star that Kid was with Dokuro last night. I'm such an idiot. Well... I guess tricking people really isn't my thing. I just really want Soul to like me more than a friend. My thoughts were interrupted when Soul came into the living room wearing only a towel around his waist, because he had just showered. Lucky Kid...

"Maka, do you know where my shampoo is?" he asked. I nodded.

"In the cabinet over the sink. Are you going to bed early or something?" I asked. Soul smirked.

"Or something," he said.

"What?"

"I called Kid and asked him if he wanted to go out. He said yes," Soul happily explained while going back into the bathroom. I sighed. Kid really is lucky. He has three different people after him, and one of them is Soul. _My _Soul.

* * *

><p>Please review and vote on my poll.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Kid was busy getting ready for his date with Soul. Everything had to be perfect. He even tried dying his hair again. The triple white lines returned and Kid sighed. He decided to ignore them while he studied his reflection in the mirror. After awhile the mirror began to ripple and glow.<p>

"Hello! Hello! My adorable son!" Lord Death said from the mirror. Kid faked a smile.

"Hi father. Is there something you need?" he asked. Lord Death shook his head 'no'.

"Just checking up on you. So you seem to be getting ready for something," he said. Kid began to grow a little nervous. He locked his right hand to his left arm in attempt to gain his composure. "Are you?"

"Y-Yes," Kid said. Lord Death put two blocky fingers to his chin.

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"Nothing i-important," he said, nerves growing. Lord Death lightly laughed.

"You say it's nothing important; however, I can see that you tried to dye your hair again," Lord Death said pointing to the hair dye box on Kid's bathroom sink cabinet. "Tell me. What has you trying to look your best." Kid smiled nervously.

"Well I-I'm g-going on a d-date," Kid said. Lord Death swayed from side to side.

"That's wonderful news! My cute little son is growing up," he said. Kid blushed and Lord Death went on. "It's with Dokuro isn't it? I'm so happy for you. I knew you two would hit it off! Hold on," he said and walked away from the mirror momentarily. Kid sighed as his father disappeared from view. This was going to be harder than he though. Lord Death returned with a big black box. "Here," he said passing it through the mirror. Kid took the box and placed it on the counter. Then he took the lid off. When he saw what was inside his face was indescribable.

"Father NO!" Kid exclaimed. Lord Death smiled behind his mask.

"The flavored ones are the best!" Lord Death said.

* * *

><p>Soul made it to Kid's house. He smiled as he knocked on the door. It was exactly 8:00 pm, and he and Kid were going to Deathsturant (sp?) Kid opened the door. Scarlet still on his cheeks from his encounter with his father. Soul blushed at the sight of the shinigami. He looked very cute.<p>

"Hello Soul," Kid greeted slightly looking down. Soul smirked. He put two fingers under Kid's chin and moved his head up causing the OCD teen to blush even more.

"Hi Kid," he replied starring into Kid's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Wait. What happened?" Soul said laughing while Kid told him what had happened with his father later on that day.<p>

"He assumed that I was going on a date with Dokuro so he gave me a box full of condoms," Kid explained blushing. Soul nearly spit out his champagne as he laughed.

"Who knew Lord Death was such a player," Soul said. Kid shrugged.

"I really don't know why he has so many. What does he think I do all day?" Kid said. Soul only laughed more. Soft jazz music began to play. Soul stared deeply into Kid's eyes. There was no way in hell that he'd lose Kid to Black Star or Dokuro. He would not allow that one bit. Soul wanted to get to know Kid more. He wanted to be by his side and wake up to him every morning. Why was it so difficult? As the music continued to play Soul got an idea. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Kid who looked at him questionably.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked holding out his hand to Kid. Kid looked up at him unsure.

"Ummm...well...I guess so," he said. Soul smirked and led him to the dance floor where a few other people where dancing. (I'm not sure if Deathsturant has a dance floor. If it doesn't, it does now.)

Soul grabbed Kid's left hand. He was going to put his other hand on Kid's hip, but Kid placed his hand on Soul's hip smirking at him. Soul gave him a playful smile and settled for putting his hand on Kid's shoulder. They moved from side to side for a little bit, until the song changed to one with a slower tempo. Kid put both of his arms around Soul's waist and Soul moved his hands so that they intertwined around Kid's neck. They swayed for awhile.

"You know the last time we danced I led," Soul said smirking. Kid smiled at him.

"Well, I was very drunk so I don't remember," he replied. They continued to sway from side to side.

"We Should do this again Sometime," Soul said. Kid looked at him slightly confused.

"What, dance or go on another date?" he asked. Soul blushed a little when Kid said another date.

"Both," Soul said smiling.

* * *

><p>-The next day at Shibusen-<p>

Black Star angrily walked through the halls. He found out about Soul's and Kid's little date last night. He was upset. He needed to up his game. Kid was suppose to be his. He groaned unhappily. Black Star rounded the corner and bumped into Dokuro.

"Ow!" she complained. Black Star smirked knowing full well that she deserved it.

"You know you are a fucking liar that makes empty threats!" he exclaimed. She looked at him weirdly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Black Star grinned.

"You said that if Soul and I continued to mess around with Kid that you would do something," he said still smiling "but you didn't. Besides there is nothing that you can do. I'm not afraid of you!" he said. Dokuro looked at him as if he were a complete idiot. Then she did something that Black Star didn't predict. She smiled.

"Black Star I know that you and Soul aren't afraid of me, but I know someone that both of you are afraid of," she said. Black Star looked at her curiously.

"Who?" he asked.

"Lord Death."

* * *

><p>My poll will be opened until the last chapter of this story.<p>

Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Black Star scoffed and turned around.<p>

"Heh, what is _he _going to do?" he obnoxiously asked although inside he felt a little uneasy when Dokuro mentioned his name.

"Do I really I have to answer that question for you? I'm sure you already know," Dokuro said before walking off. Black Star clenched his teeth so he wouldn't turn around and punch her. Black Star walked off. He rounded the corner and bumped into Kid landing on top of him. He smirked at the shinigami.

"Sorry," Kid said blushing a bit at the close contact.

"No, it's my fault," Black Star said. Kid was impressed. Black Star was taking the blame for something? Boy did he like Kid. Kid moved a little bit under Black Star.

"Umm...can you please get off of me?" he asked. Black Star's smirk widened.

"And if I don't?" he asked. Kid's blush deepened, but he was able to gain his composure.

"Than I'll just move you," he said. Black Star starred down at Kid.

"I'd like to see you tr-" before Black Star could finish his sentence Kid flipped him over and was now on top. Black Star smiled up at him.

"See," Kid said. Maka rounded the corner seeing the scene that had been displayed. _Yes Black Star! _She thought _Don't let Soul have Kid!_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the two noticed her.

"Hey Maka!" Black Star yelled getting her full attention. Kid blushed then calmly moved off of Black Star.

"Hey I have an idea," Black Star said. Maka and Kid looked at him. "Well It's not _my _idea. It's Liz's..."

* * *

><p>I know this is a very short chapter. I was making it up as I went and I got a great idea for this story and to do that I needed to shorten this chapter up.<p>

Please Review.


	16. Introduction

Alright, so the next couple of chapters are going to be in different parts of this whole story thing instead of putting it into one big chapter. (Sorry if I'm confusing you here, but I'm not sure how to put this.) This chapter is like the introduction to it.

Thank you all for reviewing! =P

* * *

><p>Kid's POV<p>

I was sitting down in one of my father's private airplanes looking out the window. I sighed. Black Star had told Maka and me the idea and made us do all of the work of planing it. Well, I know if he had put everything together it would all fall in pieces. Maybe he knew it as well and didn't want to screw up. I guess he's smarter than I thought. When I told my father about the trip he seemed excited. He started talking about Dokuro, who is sitting next to me right now with her head on my shoulder, and saying things about...well I'm pretty sure you already know.

3rd POV

"That bitch!" Black Star yelled to no one in particular. Tsubaki sighed.

"Calm down Black Star," she told him. Black Star was about to stand up, but Tsubaki held him down.

"No! She's sitting next to him! And her head is laying on his shoulder!" Black Star yelled.

"I know you like Kid, but you just have to bear with this for now okay?" she said. Black Star continued to move around.

"NO!" he yelled. Tsubaki sighed again. _This is going to be one long trip _she thought.

On the other side of the airplane where Liz and Patti were at Soul and Maka were conversing.

"Okay we need to come up with a plan. This trip is going to be the perfect place for me to start a relationship with Kid," Soul said. Maka nodded only half listen. She was currently reading a book. Liz scoffed after hearing Soul.

"Anything can happen Soul," she said "You might even get more that you bargained for." Soul looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Patti giggled.

"Be careful what you wish for!" she loudly said in a sing song voice. Liz nodded.

"What's more is that I heard from Tsubaki that Black Star is planning on using his little 'caring potion' on Kid," She said. Soul smirked.

"Well, I can use this to show Kid how obnoxious Black Star can be," Soul said. Liz shook her head.

"You don't get it at all do you?" she asked. Soul shrugged.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Black Star wouldn't get it either," Maka said turning a page in her book. She knew exactly what the Thompson sister's were talking about. It was something that she needed listen to as well.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later they landed and all stepped off the plane with their luggage.<p>

"I HAVE COME TO LET THE PEOPLE HERE BASK IN MY GODLINESS!" Black Star yelled "PEOPLE OF VEGAS YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF A GOD!"

* * *

><p>I know the intro was short, but most intros are.<p>

Please Review.


	17. Vegas part 1

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Maka sat down in her hotel suite's living room and sighed. Everyone had their own hotel suite except the Thompson sisters who wanted to share with each other. Maka looked at her unpacked luggage. Anything can happen in the city of sin, and that means that Kid and Soul could do anything. She clenched a fist at her side. There is no way that she would allow that to happen. She left her suite and went downstairs to the lobby to go talk to the concierge. She had an idea fresh in her mind.<p>

"Excuse me?" Maka said.

"Yes?" the concierge replied.

"I need help on finding a place here," she said smiling.

* * *

><p>Kid was unpacking. He heard a knock at the door and went to open it. Black Star stood in the doorway smirking like a giant idiot.<p>

"Come on," he said. Kid looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked. Black Star grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his room and closed the door with the other.

"Come on. Lets go," he said. Kid was still confused.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Black Star smirked.

"Site seeing. Just you and me," he said. Kid decided to be passive about the situation and let Black Star pull him along.

* * *

><p>"Let's go to a club tonight," Liz said sitting on the couch in the living room of Tsubaki's hotel suite. She, Tsubaki, Maka, and Patti were all in there. Patti giggled.<p>

"Yep!" she agreed. Tsubaki smiled.

"Don't worry Liz I asked the concierge about a destination that I have in mind," Maka said. Liz smiled.

"That's great, and it's less work that I have to do," she said "So where and what is this place?" Maka smirked.

"You'll find out," she said.

* * *

><p>Crona walked nervously next to Dokuro. Heshe couldn't deal with most of the things in Vegas, he/she also couldn't deal with crazy people like Dokuro. So why had Crona agreed to go site seeing with her in the first place. Dokuro sighed and Crona tensed up.

"This isn't as interesting as I thought it would be," Dokuro said. She turned around and a large smile grew on her face. "Now there's a site to see." She saw Kid. seconds later Black Star showed up next to him. Dokuro's smile left her face causing Crona to get nervous.

"S-Something w-wrong," he/she nervously asked trying to be social. Black Star turned around. When he saw Dokuro he scoffed, turned back around, and pulled Kid into another direction.

"Where are we going?" the shinigami asked. Black Star smiled.

"No where in particular," he said. They kept on walking only to be stopped by Dokuro and Crona.

"Hey," Dokuro greeted.

"H-Hi," Crona greeted as well. Black Star smirked.

"Having fun working the corners Dokuro? I'm sure Vegas has a lot of new 'clients' for you," he teased then starting laughing obnoxiously only to be hit on the head.

"I'm not a prostitute!" Dokuro loudly said. Black Star shrugged.

"Sure you aren't." he said. Dokuro was about to beat him up; however, she had a better idea. She moved by Kid and latched onto his arm.

"So Kid, your father gave me a few _items _and I want to try them out with you," she seductively said. Kid looked at her confused.

"Wait. What? I don't understand. What did he give you?" Kid asked. Crona mentally face palmed. _You have got to be kidding me _he/she thought. Dokuro leaned to whisper in Kid's ear.

"Well-"

"No!" Black Star yelled "Fuck no! No way!" He yanked Dokuro off Kid and pulled her along he stopped and turned to Crona. "Watch Kid for me, Okay?" he said. Crona nervously nodded as Black Star continued to pull Dokuro away against her protest for him to stop.

* * *

><p>Kid and Crona made it back to the hotel. Black Star dragged Dokuro to who knows where and that was the last they had seen of both of them.<p>

"Hey," Maka greeted stepping out of her hotel suite "What are you two doing?"

"Just getting back. I went site seeing with Black Star ;Crona and Dokuro showed up then Black Star pulled Dokuro away. Now we're here," Kid explained. Maka nodded.

"Sounds interesting. Oh by the way, have any of you seen Soul?" Maka asked. Kid and Crona both shook their heads no.

"No, n-not since w-we checked into the hotel," Crona said. Maka sighed. _What could that idiot be up to now _she thought. Seconds later Black Star returned without Dokuro.

"Problem Solved!" he yelled while grinning.

"W-Where's Dokuro?" Crona asked. Black Star shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe she's 'entertaining' a client," he happily said.

"Exactly what problem did you solve Black Star?" Kid asked.

* * *

><p>Soul knocked on Liz and Patty's hotel suite door. Liz opened the door. She had a face mask on, her hair was in rollers, and she was wearing a robe. She was obviously getting ready.<p>

"What do you want," she boredly asked. Soul smirked.

"Your help on getting Kid," he said. Liz groaned and moved to the side to allow Soul to enter. He sat down on the couch.

"Now, how can I help you get Kid?" she asked, wanting Soul to hurry up so she could finish getting ready.

"Well, aren't you an expert on these things?" he asked "I need a plan that will make Kid beg to be with me." Liz looked at him dumbfounded.

"Isn't that asking for a lot? I know Kid very well, but I don't know what he looks for in a relationship," she said. Soul shrugged.

"Okay let's say this isn't Kid we are talking about and it's just some guy. How do I get him to see me as more than a friend?" Soul asked.

"You do know that Kid is very very very different than...other guys," she said. Soul nodded.

"I know, but lets say he isn't," Soul said. Liz thought for a while.

"Flirting," she said coming out of her thoughts "Flirt a lot with him. It might be hard considering that Kid can be very clueless sometimes." Soul nodded.

"Anything else?" he asked. Liz lightly scratched the rollers on her head.

"Umm...I'll have to get back to you on that. For now I have to get ready," she said.

"We aren't leaving until hours from now," Soul said. Liz nodded.

"I know, but I want to look my absolute best, you should also start getting ready now. For Kid," she said. Soul smiled.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	18. Vegas Part 2

Thank you all for the reviews! Luv ya guys!

* * *

><p>"Black Star!" Dokuro yelled walking down the hall to meet the Blue haired assassin, Crona, Kid, and Maka. Black Star looked when he heard his name. He winced then turned around and pretended that he didn't see her. She walked up to him and roughly turned him around.<p>

"That's rude!" he loudly said to her. She slapped him upside the head.

"I'm going to kill you," she said. Maka looked her up and down.

"What happened to you?" she asked Dokuro "You're all cut up." Said girl turned to Maka.

"Black Star pushed me off a building!" Dokuro loudly said. Maka's and Kid's eyes went wide.

"Wha-...How are you still alive?" Kid asked. Black Star was slowly backing away. Crona scoffed.

"More like why," he/she quietly said. Only Maka heard and she looked at Crona surprised. Crona just ignored her. (Crona doesn't really like Dokuro because she's kind of a bitch.)

"I landed on top of another building," Dokuro explained. Maka sighed.

"I didn't think Black Star was that moronic and crazy," she said. Kid nodded.

* * *

><p>Soul walked out of his hotel room smirking. He had spent a lot of time getting ready. He wanted to look as perfect and as symmetrical as possible. Soul walked to the elevator. He went down to the lobby where everyone was waiting.<p>

"Good. Now all we have to do is wait for Liz and Patti," Tsubaki said as Soul approached the group.

"So, where are we going Maka?" Kid asked turning to said meister. Maka looked at him and smiled.

"It's a surprise, but I know you're going to love it," she said.

"Oh My god! Will you just tell us already you fat ugly cow!" Ragnarok rudely said as he appeared from Crona's back.

"Ragnarok that's rude," Crona said.

"At least I'm not a blob of blood!" Maka yelled back. Ragnarok 'humphed' then went back inside of Crona. Everyone turned to look at the elevator as it 'binged' and Liz and Patty walked out.

"What was taking you so long?" Dokuro asked. Liz shrugged.

"Just the usual. Getting ready," she said.

* * *

><p>"YAHOOOOOO!" Black Star yelled from the limo's sunroof. He sat back down next to Kid and put his arm around his shoulder. Soul ,who was sitting on the other side of Kid, lowly growled then he snaked his arm around Kid's waist. Kid was growing uncomfortable with this close contact, but lucky for him they had reached their destination.<p>

"We're here!" Maka said in a sing song voice as everyone got out of the limo. She was excited; her plan had a chance of working. Kid looked at his watch and smiled.

"Yes," he said, "We arrived here at exactly eight." Liz face palmed and Patti giggled. Black Star looked around. "Hard On." he read the sign a loud.

"So Maka, what Kind of place is this?" he asked. Maka smiled.

"You'll see, and hopefully like it," she said. "Come on." They all followed her inside. They walked through a dark blue hallway lined with curtains. There was an arch at the end of it. They walked under it into a place that looked similar to a club. It was dark with several different color flashing lights. Techno sounding music was playing. There were several stages and one big one in the front with curtains covering them. There were also round booth tables in the back with cushions that each had a canopy over them and individual lighting. There was also a bar, dance floor and rooms in the back. Maka led the way to one of the tables that was surrounding a stage.

"I still don't know what this place is," Black Star said sitting down next to Kid.

"Is it a club," Soul asked sitting on the other side of Kid. Maka shook her head while taking a seat next to Soul.

"Something like that," she said. Liz looked around.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what this place is," she said sounding confident. Dokuro nodded.

"I think I do too," she said. Kid turned to her.

"What type of plac-" He was interrupted by the music changing and several different color spotlights flying around.

"Are you ready!" an announcer said as the curtains were being lifted. Everyone turned to the stage. When they saw what was under the curtain Patty giggled, Tsubaki covered her mouth, Soul and Crona both turned to Maka in surprise, Ragnarok smiled, Liz and Dokuro weren't surprised at what they saw they were just surprised at Maka, Black Star had an unreadable expression, and Kid just stared.

"I knew it," Dokuro and Liz said in unison as the exotic dancers (strippers) dance on the stages and around the poles.

"Why a strip club Maka?" Soul loudly asked so he could be heard over the music. Maka shrugged. _So it can hopefully turn you and Kid straight! _she thought not caring about Black Star.

"I thought it would be fun," she said. Liz sighed.

"I'm sure everyone here would have been happy with a male strip club," she said as Patty nodded in agreement. Kid stood up.

"I'm going to the bar," he calmly said then walked off to said destination. Black Star and Soul both glared at each other. They then both stood up and raced to catch up with Kid. Crona sighed. He/She trailed his/her gaze up and met the eyes of a busty stripper.

"Hey cutie," she said sitting on his/her lap. Crona nervously swallowed. Ragnarok smiled staring down at her cleavage. She began to dance on Crona, who was only getting more nervous, until her friend pulled her off of him/her.

"What are you doing? That's a girl," She said. Her friend scoffed.

"No, he's obviously a boy," she said then turned to Crona "a very cute one too." Crona began to lightly shake. The other stripper rolled her eyes.

"There's only one way to find out," she said. They both looked at Crona deviously before dragging him/her into one of the back rooms.

* * *

><p>Maka walked to the bar where Kid, Soul, and Black Star were.<p>

"Hey," she greeted before sitting next to Soul. She saw Black Star pull something out of his pocket, but she didn't think much of it. They ordered some drinks.

Black Star's POV

This better work this time. I looked at Kid longingly. I want him in my bed by the end of this night. While he wasn't looking I slipped the potion into his drink, then quietly laughed. Soul looked at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked. I smiled.

"Nothing," I said. Maka had just finished her drink, which wasn't alcohol. She turned to Kid looking at him curiously.

"Hey Kid, what are you drinking?" she asked. Kid turned to her.

"A Cosmopolitan," he said.

"Can I try it?" she asked. Fuck, this is not good. The professor told me to not let any humans drink it, well maybe if she has a little bit of it nothing will happen. Maka took the drink from Kid and sipped some of it. "This is really good," she said.

"You can keep. I'll just order another one," he said. I stood up.

"W-Why doesn't Maka just order one?" I asked trying to make sure Maka didn't drink it all.

"I didn't drink from it, and she did," Kid said not really minding that he had to order another drink. Maka started drinking it slowly then she started chugging it down. I hope that the professor was just messing with me when he said to make sure a human didn't drink it. Maka slammed the glass down, and a crazy drunken maniacal grin appeared on her face.

"FUCK Y-YEA!" she yelled. Oh no.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	19. Vegas Part 3

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

* * *

><p>Black Star stared at Maka horrified. He needed to do something and fast. He went over to Soul and tugged on his arm.<p>

"Wow Maka. You only had one drink and you're bouncing off the walls," the Scythe said as Black Star pulled at his arm. He leaned in close to him to find out what he had to say.

"I need to speak to you alone," he said. Soul nodded and followed Black Star away from the bar. Once they knew that they were out of Maka's and Kid's ear shot Black Star began to talk.

"I slipped some of that drug I used on Kid last time into his drink, but as you know Maka drank it all. The professor said to make sure humans don't drink it," he said. Soul went wide eyed.

"Wait, you got that drug from Stein!" he loudly said causing Kid and Maka to look towards them. Black Star put his finger to his lips to let Soul know to be quieter.

"Shhh! that's besides the point. I don't know what to do. What if Maka stays like this!" Black Star said. Soul was surprised, Black Star was actually taking the blame for something he did.

"Hopefully Stein as an anecdote for it. We'll just have to see tomorrow mourning," Soul said, and with that they went back to the bar; however Maka and Kid Weren't there anymore.

* * *

><p>Liz sighed. She was bored, and so was almost every other girl in there group. Something interesting needed to happen. Liz looked down. Patti began to giggle uncontrollably. Liz turned to her sister, who was looking up. She followed Patti's gaze, and her jaw dropped at what she saw.<p>

"Maka, calm down and please get off the stage!" Kid yelled. Maka drunkenly stuck her tongue at him as if she were a little child.

"No!"she yelled back. "W-Wait I have -hic- a better idea!" She leaped from the stage. She would have fell, but luckily Kid caught her. He let her down, only to be pushed down on the stage. Even though she was drunk Maka was very strong.

"What are doing?" Kid asked confusion in his voice. Maka gave him a crazy smile.

"Having f-fun," she said as she began to unbutton his shirt. Kid went wide eyed. He gently pushed her off.

"Stop Maka. This isn't like you. How the hell can you be this crazy after one drink?" he asked. Black Star and Soul ran up to Liz.

"Have you seen Maka?" they asked simultaneously. Liz nodded still a little shocked as she pointed towards the stage, where not only Maka, but a few strippers were trying to put Kid on the stage and take off his shirt against his protests. Black Star was about to angrily walk over there, but he was stopped by Soul's arm. Black Star looked at him questionably.

"I kind of want to see Kid shirtless," Soul said. Black Star mischievously smiled, but he wiped it off his face. He knew that it would be better to save Kid...After they removed his shirt. Dokuro looked over at Soul and Black Star as they happily watched Kid struggle to keep his shirt on. She noticed that Maka had left the group that was unbuttoning Kid's shirt to go dance on a pole, while money was being thrown at her. She sighed. When did things become so hectic. She stood up and went to help Kid.

"Okay ladies. Get the FUCK off of him," she calmly said with danger dripping from her voice. The exotic dancers hurried up and removed their prying hands from Kid in attempt to stay alive. Kid was panting. Black Star and Soul looked at Dokuro with hate as she helped Kid button up and fix his shirt. After that was settled with, all of the attention was turned to Maka as she removed her jacket and danced around the pole.

"FUCK Y-YEA!" she yelled as she wrapped her legs around it and spun around. Soul face-palmed. He hoped that the potion would wear off soon. Maka jumped from the stage an onto a table dancing on it as more money was being thrown at her.

"Okay, I think we should leave," Tsubaki said. Liz nodded.

"I second that motion," she said. Soul went to grab Maka, but she leaped from the table and made her way to the dance floor. Kid sighed. He turned his head towards the back where he heard a door open. Shaky foot steps were also heard followed by someone yelling 'HELL YES!' Crona made his/her way to the table. The meister sat down and brought his/her knees into his/her chest.

"N-Never again," Crona lowly said. Ragnarok looked down.

"Shut up! That was amazing, and you know you loved it!" he yelled.

"What happened?" Kid asked. Crona looked up at him.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Crona said.

* * *

><p>"Maka!" Soul yelled as he made his way through the dancing people. He called her name out again, and just like the other time he received no answer. He finally found her grinding between two guys. He grabbed her hand.<p>

"Let's go," he said. pulling her away from the dance floor.

"N-No!" Maka yelled.

"Yes!" Soul yelled back now dragging his meister who refused to move. Maka groaned then deviously smiled. She bent her head down and did something unexpected. She bit Soul.

"FUCK!" Soul yelled as her teeth came in contact with his arm.

* * *

><p>Could you tell the difference in how Maka acted when she drank the drug from Kid when he drank it?<p>

Please Review.

The next part about what happens in this night will be told in a flashback. Well that all depends on how I feel.


	20. Vegas Part 4

Thank you all so much for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Maka's POV<p>

I woke up. My head felt like someone pounded on it with a jack hammer! I looked to my side. Soul was sleeping next to me. Did my plan work? I sat up and looked across the room. It was an absolute mess. That only raised my suspicions. I must have gotten drunk last night because I barely remember anything. My thoughts were interrupted when Soul started to stir and wake up.

"Good morning," he sleepily greeted. I smiled at him.

"Morning," I replied blushing a little.

"That was some night," he said rubbing his eyes. Wait, did I sleep with him last night. I really do love Soul, but I don't think I'm ready. My smile turned into a nervous one.

"W-What happened last night?" I asked stuttering a little. Soul stretched his arms a bit.

"Well do you remember when Kid gave you his drink?" he asked I nodded. "Black Star put the drug he used last time on Kid in it. Since you're human the affect was different on you." He explained. The next time I see Black Star I'm going to kill him! Still I wonder if Soul and I did anything.

"How different? What did I do? What happened?" I asked. Soul laid back down.

"You ran around danced on the stages, poles, people, and tables. You led a group of strippers in taking off Kid's shirt. Oh and you bit me," he said. I blushed nervously. I wonder what else I did.

"Anything else?" I asked. Soul nodded.

"Well..."

3rd POV

FLASHBACK

Soul looked down to examine the wound that Maka had just gave him as she ran off. _If things keep going like this it will be one looong night _he thought. Knowing that he would have a hard time catching Maka alone, he went back to their table for help.

"Black Star! This is your fault so you should be the main one trying to catch Maka," Soul said. Black Star sighed.

"But it's too much work!" he loudly complained. Soul starred ruby daggers at him.

"...wait what did Black Star do?" Kid asked hearing the conversation coming back from the bar. He handed two drinks to Liz and Patti and sat down in front of the white haired scythe. Soul smirked.

"Do you remember the drug that Black Star gave you the last time we went to the club?" Soul asked. Kid nodded. "Well he-" Soul was cut off by Black Star covering his mouth.

"Y-You don't need to hear this Kid," he nervously said. Kid looked at him questionably, then he nodded much to Soul's and Black Star's surprise.

"You're right I don't. I can pretty much guess that you put it in my drink while I wasn't looking. But Maka drank it and it had a different effect on her than me. Am I correct?" he asked. Black Star dropped his hand from Soul's mouth.

"Yes. In fact you're dead on," Soul said. Crona, who had his/her head securely tucked in his/her knees looked up at Kid. _Kid's less naive and clueless than I thought. Come to think of it Kid was never really this clueless until the whole Black Star, Soul, and Dokuro thing started. It makes me wonder..._Crona's thoughts trailed off. Music began to play and some exotic dancers took the stage that was in front of them. One of them looked very familiar. It was Maka.

"WOHOO!" she yelled spinning on the poll. She gabbed it and did a back bend off of it making her head touch the floor.

"Wow, I didn't know Maka was so...flexible," Kid said. Soul and Black Star gave a worried look by the statement even though they were also very worried about Maka as well, and Dokuro just smiled. Maybe the strippers were having an effect on Kid. It was now at the point where Soul and Black Star where trying to pry Maka off the stage who refused to let go of the pole. Patti began to laugh very loudly at the scene. Tsubaki nervously smiled hoping that everything would work out. Liz sat there sipping on the drink Kid had brought her. Crona sighed wanting the night to end soon opposite from Ragnarok. Dokuro was also trying to get Maka off the stage, and once again Kid just stared.

* * *

><p>"Hehehe," Maka giggled in the elevator. Everyone was tired except for her and Patty.<p>

"The next time we go out, we're going to check Black Star," Soul said. Kid nodded.

"Agreed," Liz said. They had finally made it to the top floor where all of the hotel suites were. Soul picked up Maka and brought her to his room because he didn't know where her room key was. Halfway to his room Maka started squirming and yelling.

"RAPE! RAPE!..." she yelled. Soul blushed very embarrassed and almost panicked. Lucky for him Kid was nearby. He pressed on certain parts of Maka's neck and shoulder causing her to pass out.

"Thank you," Soul said.

"Awww. You should have let her scream and wake everyone up. That would have been hilarious!" Black Star yelled then started obnoxiously laughing casing everyone's headaches to grow. Dokuro came up from behind him and Kicked him down to the ground resulting in him also passing out.

* * *

><p>"Basically that's what happened," Soul exclaimed putting his arms behind his head. Maka was upset, but she hid it. It looks like her plan didn't work. Soul got out of bed and yawned. "Tonight Liz is choosing the place. She said that we're all going to love it. I hope that Kid and I will get to be alone while we're there," he said hopefully. Maka looked down.<p>

"Yea..."

* * *

><p>Well the veges trip is almost over with. After the trip they'll settle all of their problems and the story will finally be complete.<p>

Please review.

BTW: Where do you think they should go next on their trip?


	21. Vagas Part 5

Sorry SoulSelfRaven I'm having trouble doing the whole Male strip club thing, so I decided on something else.

To everyone else the story is almost complete!

Oh and to a couple of you who got confused when I asked where they should go next I was talking about during the Vegas trip. Like to a club, bar, fair, etc.

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Kid's POV<p>

I'm kind of an idiot right now. Poor Maka this is mostly my fault! I deserve to die! I didn't think anything would happen to a human when they consumed the drug. That's why I gave my drink to Maka. I knew Black Star put it in my drink. I turned away to see if he would do it again, and he did. Anyway it seems that Soul, Black Star, and Dokuro are still fighting over me. When will this end? I guess it'll end when I chose one of them. I really don't want to chose Dokuro even though my father wants me to be with her, and not a male. I would rather chose either Soul or Black Star. To think I still like him even though he tried to drug me a second time. Oh well, that can't be helped. I still like females though. There's no helping that at all. I'm probably bisexual "Kid!" Liz yelled my name interrupting my thoughts. I turned to her.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"We're here!" Patty said in a sing song voice as everyone got out of the limo. I stepped out and look around. It appears that Liz chose a club to go to. Soul came up from behind me and placed his arm around my waist.

"I can't wait to dance with you again," he said seductively. I rolled my eyes. He didn't seem to notice.

"Sure," I said not being sarcastic.

3rd POV

"I don't have it!" Black Star yelled as Maka searched him. She dug her hands through his pockets.

"Hmm...You seem to be telling the truth," she said. Liz clapped her hands together.

"Enough of this people let's go inside," she said and headed towards the doors. It had just started to get dark outside.

* * *

><p>The club was full of people; although, you couldn't say it was packed. Liz led and everyone followed her to a cushioned booth in the back.<p>

"Let's go dancing!" Patti yelled grabbing Liz's hand and running off with her. Soul smirked and put a hand on Kid's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go," he said. Kid looked up at him. He was about to say something, but he was interrupted.

"Don't go with _him _Kid. Come dance with ME!" he loudly said. Soul involuntarily growled.

"Sorry Black Star, but I asked Kid first," he said. Kid sighed. Black Star jumped on top of the table and stared down at Soul.

"Doesn't matter!" he yelled. Soul clenched his teeth.

"It does, and get the fuck off the table!" Soul and Black Star started arguing. Maka, Tsubaki, and Crona all left for the bar. Dokuro looked at the arguing two and smirked. She grabbed Kid's arm. He looked at her curiously.

"Let's go to the bar," She offered.

"Okay," he agreed. At times like this he wished that he could get drunk.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, all those two know how to do is argue," Maka said. Crona nodded.<p>

"How can you not tell Kid. They both really like you," he/she said. Dokuro rolled her eyes. Crona noticed and rolled his/her's right back. "Oh I forgot and some other bitch likes you. I can't remember who she is because she's not important enough," Crona said. Dokuro clenched her teeth. Maka quickly turned to look at Crona. _What the fuck? _she thought wondering if Crona was talking about Dokuro or not. Kid shook his head.

"Surely that can't be it," he said. Tsubaki gave a nervous smile. She never noticed that Kid was this clueless. (;D) Dokuro finished the drink that she had been drinking and stood up.

"Come on Kid. Let's go join Liz and Patti," she said offering her hand to him. Kid took it, and she led him to the dance floor.

"Tch, fuckin' bitch," Crona lowly said once they were out of ear shot. Maka looked at Crona. It seems that Kid's love life is effecting everyone. Crona was never this bold. Kid and Dokuro joined Liz and Patti on the dance floor. They apparently had both found some guys (yes, plural) to dance on. Dokuro started to grind on Kid. He grabbed her hips and grinded back.

_When you wake up in the morning, and you stretch and yawn_  
><em> And you roll all over me (gonna make you, mmm)<em>  
><em> You can try to avoid it, but it can't be destroyed<em>

_ When you hear that noise (gonna make you, oh yeah)_  
><em> When you wake up in the mornin' (gonna make you)<em>  
><em> When you get out of the shower (gonna make you)<em>  
><em> Try to put on your clothes, think you're ready to go<em>  
><em> And you attempt this alone (gonna make you, mmm)<em>

"...and that's why the big me should get to dance with Kid!" Black Star yelled in Soul's face. Soul was going to yell right back, but the sight of Dokuro and Kid dirty dancing pissed him off way more than Black Star did. Black Star had also noticed. He wasn't going to take that.

"Black Star, let's work together just this once," he said. Black Star smiled mischievously.

"Sure thing," he said. By the time the song began to change Soul and Black Star had formed a plan. One of them got to dance with Kid first and the other one got to take care of Dokuro, and practically beat her up. They made their way to Dokuro and Kid and in less than a second. Black Star grabbed Dokuro and ran off with her, and Soul started to dance with Kid.

"Hey," Soul whispered in Kid's ear sending chills up his spin. Kid's gold honey met Met Soul's ruby reds.

"H-Hi," Kid stuttered wondering why he felt so weak. Soul smirked and moved behind Kid. The song changed. Soul started grinding on Kid.

_You've got fashion and style_  
><em> I'm lovin' your smile and <em>  
><em> The way you get down<em>

Kid involuntarily grinded back. Liz looked over at them and smirked. Soul moved his head by Kid's neck he seductively kissed it. Kid's eyes widened. He immediately pushed away from Soul. A huge blush was apparent on his face.

_ I'm addicted to you_  
><em> I'm addicted to you<em>  
><em> You're my addiction <em>

"I'm sorry Soul," he said. "That just felt..." he trailed off looking down.

"Good?" Soul asked. Kid's blush deepened.

"I-I'm going to the bar," he stuttered.

Kid's POV

I walked away from Soul feeling completely confused. I thought I had all of this figured out. Why am I acting like this all of sudden. I feel so vulnerable. I made it to the bar and sat down next to Crona, who seemed a little drunk. Ragnarok's constant drinking must be affecting Crona.

"Hey," I said. Crona turned to me.

"Have -hic- fun?" he/ she asked. I nodded.

"In a way," I said. Crona nodded while standing up. He/she put his/ her hands on my shoulders.

"You are a f-fucking l-liar Kid!" Crona drunkenly yelled. "Either that -hic- or a r-retard!" I wonder if Crona knows that I'm not as clueless as I pretend to be. Crona raised his/her hand and slapped me. It wasn't a weak one either.

"Yea! Do it again Crona!" Ragnarok yelled before downing another drink. Crona fell back down on the bar stool then passed out with his/her head on the bar. Maka, who was coming back from the bathroom with Tsubaki, rushed over to help. I sighed. What else is going to happen?

3rd POV

Black Star made his way to the bar watching as his partner and Maka fussed over Crona. He looked to the dance floor and saw Soul dancing with Liz and Patti.

"Hey," he said sitting next to Kid who was sipping on a drink. Kid turned to him.

"Hi," he greeted back. Black Star smiled at him.

"Want to dance?" he offered getting up after just sitting down. Kid stood up and ran his hand through his bi colored hair.

"I suppose," he said. Black Star took his hand and led him out to the dance floor. Kid was hoping that he wouldn't feel the same way he did when he was with Soul. They went near Liz and Patti. Soul was no longer on the dance floor. Black Star put both of his arms around Kid's waist, and Kid locked his arms around Black Star's neck.

_Going outta my head I think I'm loosing all my mind_  
><em> Drive me crazy burning candles making love all night<em>

Black Star laid his head down on Kid's shoulder, and started rubbing his back. Kid felt his knees go weak. 'Please don't happen again' he thought.

_Feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world_  
><em> In your arms lost for words<em>  
><em> You've got me! <em>

Black Star started to kiss Kid's neck. Kid gently pushed his head away, and their eyes met. Kid started to feel uneasy and quickly looked away. Black Star smirked. Liz looked over at Kid and Black Star.

_Kiss me  
>Hold me<br>You've got me  
>Speechless.<em>

The song ended and Kid sighed in relief.

"Let's go back to the bar," he said. Black Star nodded.

* * *

><p>"Who's ready to leave?" Maka asked.<p>

"I am," Tsubaki said.

"Me too," Kid said.

"I'm not!" Ragnarok yelled. Maka sighed.

"Alright well it looks like everyone is ready to go," she said ignoring the demon sword. She looked around her friends "Where's Dokuro?" she asked. Soul and Black Star quickly looked away in attempt to not look suspicious. Maka narrowed her eyes at them.

"Last I check she was dancing with Kid," Liz said. Kid nodded.

"She was, but then she left I think," Kid said.

"You think?" Tsubaki asked. Kid nodded again.

"She was there then the next thing she wasn't, and Soul was there," he said. Everyone turned to look at Soul, who was slowly walking away with Black Star.

"SOUL! BLACK STAR! Come back here!" Maka yelled.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Tsubaki asked Dokuro as they were leaving the club in the limo.<p>

"I guess so. Anything could have happened to me though. Black Star knocked me out and left me in the ally beside the club. I could have been raped and not even know it!" she said.

"S-Stop being a -hic- friggin drama queen," Crona slurred. Dokuro rolled her eyes. Black Star and Soul had to hide their laughter. They had finally made it back to the hotel. Everyone went to their rooms. Kid was at the hotel bar.

Kid's POV

God this was a tiresome night. Well at least it wasn't as crazy as the first one.

"Hey, do you want company?" I looked up and saw Black Star standing by me.

"Hey," I greeted. He sat down.

"Fun night," he said. I nodded.

"Somewhat," I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"You need to live a little Kid," he said. "Be spontaneous. Be crazy. I know that you have hundreds of years a head of you to have fun, but you're young now. And even though you're a Shinigami and can't die of old age, that doesn't mean that you'll be in your teen years forever. Later on in life you won't have time to live like it's your last day." I looked at him surprised, but I shook it off.

"It's getting late. I'm going back to my suite," I said. He nodded.

"You're right," he said. We both made our way to the elevator. We got in, and I pressed the button and the doors closed. Black Star looked at me in a funny way. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, all I knew was that he was planning something. I can tell. We rode up the elevator in silence, then out of nowhere Black Star pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I was a little shocked at first, but I melted into the kiss and closed my eyes allowing his hands to roam around my body. He licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and allowed him access. The elevator dinged and the door opened. Then without warning I was pulled off of him. The door closed and Black Star was gone out of my sight.

"Are you alright?" Dokuro asked. I looked at her my brain barley registering what was going on. My body was shaking. She was talking, but I couldn't hear her.

"Kid!" she yelled breaking me from my trance. Oh my father I just made out with Black Star. Speaking of father if he finds out he's going to be pissed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" she repeated. I nodded.

"I'm okay," I said. She smiled and leaned her body into me. For some unknown reason I allowed her to wrap her arms around me.

"You're shaking," she said. She brought her lips down to my neck and gently sucked on it. I lowly moaned. I felt her smirk against my skin. She brought her lips to mine and Kissed me. I involuntarily kissed back and wrapped my arms around her. Then I felt her stop and she hung lymph in my arms. I let go and she fell to the floor. Soul was behind her.

"W-What?" I asked feeling a little weak. Soul smirked.

"Don't worry I'm just saving you," he said "Come on," he led me to his hotel suite. I went it. Soul walked back towards Dokuro's unconscious body and kicked her in the stomach. He came back and closed the door behind himself. He smiled at me.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked.

"Not really," I said. He smiled.

"Don't worry," he said moving behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "I'll take care of you." With that said he started kissing my neck. I let out a low moan. He grinded into my back side. Then Soul turned me around and started kissing me. He licked my bottom lip and I let him in. He felt his way down and groped my ass. I felt his tongue swirl around mine. I moaned into the kiss. He broke away and I looked at him confused and blushing a deep scarlet. He gave me an amused smile at me reaction.

"Follow me," he said wrapping an arm around my hips and leading me to the bedroom of his suite.

I'm so out of it right now, I hope I don't regret anything.

* * *

><p>I added lyrics of three different songs to make it longer. XD.<p>

So do you think Soul and Kid will have 'fun'.

For all you know they might just be making out, or just sleeping next to each other.

Please Review!


	22. Vegas End

Thank you all so much for the reviews! =D

* * *

><p>Kid's POV<p>

I'm so tired. What did I do last night? It's all a haze. Someone's next to me. Is it Soul? Oh fuck it is. I got up from under the covers. Yes, I was right, it's Soul. Memories from last night were flooding my mind. If father finds out he's going to be pissed. He might make me move out of Death City, then kill Soul. I shook the negative thoughts out of my head. I started to get out of the bed, but I was pulled back into a warm embrace. I was turned around and I met ruby red eyes.

3rd POV

"Good morning," Soul happily said kissing Kid's forehead. The shinigami blushed.

"M-Morning," he said. Soul smiled at him.

"Last night was just...perfect," Soul said wrapping his arms around Kid. "I hope we can do it again, honey." Kid's eyes went wide. Soul went to kiss Kid's lips, but he moved resulting in the kiss landing on his check. Kid moved from Soul's arms and got up. Soul stared at him with confused eyes.

"I-I have t-to go," Kid nervously said while putting on his clothes. Soul slightly frowned.

"I'd rather just have you to myself this whole day. There's nothing planned for today," he said. Kid continued to put on his clothes.

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow, so today's the perfect day to get packed," he said. "Bye." Then Kid left without waiting for Soul's answer.

* * *

><p>"I almost had him you bitch!" Black Star yelled at Dokuro. It was 11:00 a.m and they were at the hotel bar.<p>

"Don't be so whiny! I didn't get to sleep with him either. Someone knocked me out," she complained. Black Star laughed.

"Ah Ha! That's good for you!" he yelled.

Soul was getting off the elevator. He had just over heard Black Star.

"What's good for her? And why are you drinking this early?" he asked. Black Star smiled.

"Hey Soul guess what? I made out with Kid in the elevator last night," he said then started laughing. Soul smirked.

"Well, I had sex with him last night!" Soul said. Black Star stopped laughing.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled as he jumped to attack Soul.

"Black Star stop!" Dokuro yelled holding him back.

* * *

><p>Crona was sitting down in the living room in hisher hotel suite reading a book. I was a very peaceful morning for Crona. Ragnarok didn't bother him/her once; although now he was looking down at what Crona was reading from the top of his/her head.

"Hey Crona? What are you reading?" he asked. Crona looked up at him.

"I'm readi-" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Crona was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. She/he stood up and went to the door. Crona opened it and was greeted by three white stripes. "Kid, hey."

"Hi. I need your advise," Kid answered. Crona moved out the way to allow him to enter then closed the door.

"On?" he/she asked.

"I slept with Soul last night," Kid said.

"AHAHAHAHA" Ragnarok laughed "So you chose Soul? Personally I would have chosen Dokuro. Sure she's a bitch, but unlike Soul she has a-"

"Ragnarok!" Crona said stopping his partner from saying something inappropriate.

"Well it's true!" the demon sword said "So Kid, who was on top?" Crona looked at Ragnarok with wide eyes.

"Ignore him," he/she told Kid.

"I will," Kid said slightly aggravated.

"Anyway Kid, Do you even like Soul that way?" Crona asked. Kid shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure. In fact to be honest at the state I was in last night I would have slept with anyone of them," Kid said. Crona nodded.

"I see; however you weren't drunk last night. The only way you could have gotten drunk was if Black Star drugged you. Which he didn't," Crona said.

"I know, but I felt so vulnerable and weak last night," Kid said "What should I do?"

"Does Soul think you two are in a relationship?" Crona asked. Kid shrugged.

"I don't know, but he did call me honey," he said.

"Hmmm...I know how we can fix this," Crona said.

"How?" Kid asked.

"You have to tell him that you're not dating," Crona said. Kid sighed.

"But that would be too awkward," Kid said. Crona nodded and laced his/her fingers together in his/her lap.

"I know, but only do it if he think that you're going out okay," he/she said.

* * *

><p>It was the next day. Everyone had packed up and left the hotel, and they were on one of Lord Death's private airplanes heading back towards Death City.<p>

"It sure will feel good to get home. Hopefully Blair didn't destroy the house," Soul said to his partner. Maka kept her head towards the window looking out. "Right Maka?" Soul asked. Maka shrugged.

"I guess," she said. Soul sighed.

"Is something wrong? You know you can tell me right?" he said. Maka nodded not fully paying attention to him.

"I'm fine," she said. Soul grabbed her head and made her look at him.

"No you're not now tell me!" he said.

"No!" Maka argued back.

"Tell me!" he yelled. Maka pushed his hand away.

"Fine! I still love you okay!" She yelled. Good thing that the only other person on that side of the plane was Tsubaki, and she was sleeping. Soul looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Maka, but I really love Kid. I'm so close to making him mine," Soul said. (If you're wondering Soul didn't tell Maka about his 'special' time with Kid.) Maka looked down sadly. Then she stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

"You know what? I'm sorry too," she said.

* * *

><p>So much drama is about to happen.<p>

Please Review.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>It was the day after the Vegas trip. Everyone was at Maka's and Soul's house.<p>

"That was a fun trip. We should go to Hawaii next time," Liz said. Maka nodded.

"That would be fun,"she said. Kid's cell phone started ringing. Maka got a nervous look on her face, but only Soul noticed and he decided to ignore it.

"Hello?" Kid said answering his cell phone as he walked out into the apartment hall. Black Star looked at Soul and smirked.

"Hey, Soul?" he said "you may have won 'the Vegas battle', but I'm going to win the war!" he yelled now standing on the coffee table. Soul sighed.

"Stop being an idiot Black Star and sit down!" Dokuro yelled at him. Crona scoffed.

"Maybe you should follow your own advise," he/she lowly said. Maka kept on nervously glancing at the direction that Kid went in. _This is so horrible! _she thought. Moments later Kid returned.

"That was my father. I have to go see him. Bye," he said leaving. Black Star started yelling about his awesomeness, and Maka's head dropped.

"Something wrong?" Soul asked. Maka shook her head.

"Nothing," she said "nothing at all." Liz smiled at Soul.

"Hey Soul? Is it true?" she asked. Soul looked at her questionably.

"Is what true?" he asked. Liz smiled.

"Did you and Kid fuck on the Vegas trip?" she asked. Soul shook his head. Black Star, Dokuro, Crona, and Maka all looked at him confused.

"We didn't fuck," he said. Then he smirked "We made love!" Black Star jumped at him.

"FUCK YOU SOUL!" he yelled. Crona sighed, and Maka frowned. Liz nodded.

"Are you two going out?" she asked. Soul frowned.

"No," he sadly said. Black Star started obnoxiously laughing.

"That's goooood for you!" Soul rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, shouldn't _you _already know this. You are his partner aren't you?" he asked. Liz shrugged.

"As I said before I know _all _about Kid. I just don't know about his love life and what he's attracted to," she said.

"You should at least know when he sleeps with someone," Tsubaki said.

"Well...when I first teamed up with Kid I asked him if he was a virgin," she said.

"What did he say?" Tsubaki asked. Everyone else leaned in to find out.

"He said..."

* * *

><p>"What do you need me for, father?" Kid asked. Lord Death turned around from the mirror.<p>

"Hello," he said not sounding like his normally enthusiastic self. He was speaking in his old voice. Kid raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Something wrong? You seem...different," Kid said. Lord Death sighed.

"Kid, I know what happened," he said. Kid continued to stare at his father in confusion; although in the back of his mind he knew exactly what his father was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Kid asked.

"Don't play innocent with me. I know you slept with Soul!" Lord Death loudly said. He and Kid never had a father son relationship. Kid was mature enough to not need rules, and Lord Death let Kid do whatever he wanted. That's why the seldom had arguments. Kid starred at his father wide eyed.

"Wha... how?" Kid asked knowing better than to deny it.

"Never mind that," Lord Death said "Kid I told you not to do something like that, and you know what? You went ahead and did it! The one and only rule I ever gave you, you broke! It wasn't a hard rule to follow either. I'm sorry Kid, but I have no choice but to take action." He said. Kid looked down.

"What are you going to do?" Kid lowly asked.

"Here's what I decided. You can stop attending Shibusen and move out of Death City and be watched so that you don't have any male 'friends'." Kid quickly looked up.

"Please don't do that," Kid begged. Lord Death nodded.

"I have another option," Lord Death said. "I can kill Soul, and every other male 'friend' you have in the future."

"That's worse!" Kid said.

"Well Kid what should I do? You broke my rule and if I don't do anything about it I know that you're just going to brake it again. Especially since I can't leave the city," Lord Death said.

"Father, just give me another chance. I promise, I won't," Kid said. Lord Death put two of his big blocky fingers on his chin thinking.

"Well...now that I think about it there is a way that I can ensure that you won't have another male 'partner'," Lord Death said.

"How?" Kid asked. Lord Death looked at his son.

"Marry her," he said.

"What?" Kid asked with his eyes growing bigger.

"Yes!" Lord Death said clapping his hands together "Propose to Dokuro tonight, or I'll send you away and kill Soul." Kid's heart sank.

"That's pretty harsh! You added two options together, and I don't even like Dokuro in that way," Kid said. Lord Death nodded.

"It's not. I let you live your life however you wanted to and make your own decisions. You made a huge mistake. I do not want you with a male! Kid I love you, but I have to what's right for you, Death City, and the world," he said. Kid sighed.

"...Fine," he said easily giving in. Lord Death smiled behind his mask and went back to his playful voice.

"Great! Now we have to find the peeeerfect ring!"

"Wait," Kid said Lord Death looked at his son in all seriousness "Tell how you found out that I slept with Soul."

* * *

><p>"...no," Liz finished. Black Star started laughing.<p>

"Looks like you weren't his first after all Soul!" he said.

"Shut up!" Soul yelled. Maka rolled her eyes.

"So did he do it with a guy or a girl?" Dokuro asked. Liz shrugged.

"Hell if I know, but what I do know is that Kid went bi only after he found out that Black Star and Soul were crushing on him," she said.

"Wait...bi?" Soul asked.

"Yes!" Dokuro yelled throwing her hands up in the air "I still have a chance!" Crona rolled his/her eyes and scoffed.

"pfft...you wouldn't have a chance in hell," he/she said. Tsubaki, being the only one that heard, looked at Crona wide-eyed.

* * *

><p>"I was told by someone," Lord Death said.<p>

"Who?" Kid asked "I have the right to know." Lord Death sighed.

"It was Maka."

* * *

><p>I wonder what will happen next.<p>

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you all for reviewing!

* * *

><p>"You're going to do what!" Liz and Patty both simultaneously yelled to their partner. Kid nodded.<p>

"I'm going to propose to Dokuro tonight," he said. Patty started giggling and Liz still couldn't believe it.

"But you slept with Soul, and you told me that you don't even like Dokuro that way," she said. Kid sighed.

"My father found out that I slept with Soul so he's making me do this," he said.

"How did he find out?" Liz asked.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Soul," Kid said. Liz nodded.

"I won't," she said.

"Promise?" Liz nodded.

"Yep."

"Do you swe-"

"Just tell me already!" Liz yelled cutting her partner off. Kid looked at Patty, who was now on the floor coloring, then motioned Liz closer.

"Maka told him," he whispered in her ear. Liz's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Kid nodded.

"Yep. Anyway I have to go see my father about tonight. Bye," Kid said leaving. Liz was still a little shocked at Maka. Soul had to know, but she had promised Kid that she wouldn't tell him. Liz looked over to patty and smiled at a new formed idea.

* * *

><p>Maka's POV<p>

It's all my fault! I ran into my papa at Death-Robbins (Yes, it's a place in Death City) and he had told me that Lord Death was forcing Kid to marry Dokuro. This is all my fault! I let envy get the best of me. When I walked into Soul's room that morning and saw them in bed together barely clothed; something inside of me stirred. In result I called Lord Death and told him. I had a feeling that I shouldn't have asked the front desk for a key to Soul's room. I sighed and laid down on my bed, and looked out my door which was semi open. I saw Soul standing up. He doesn't seem to be taking the news very well. Well...he hasn't spoken a word since I told him what my papa had told me. The phone started to ring and Soul picked up. I wonder who it is. I rolled on my stomach and closed my eyes. I started to fall asleep, but I heard the phone drop to the floor. I got out of bed and my room then walked towards Soul.

"Is everything alright?" I asked. He looked at me with eyes full of hatred.

"That was patty on the phone," he said. I looked at him curiously.

"And?" I asked. It looked as if he wanted to tear me up.

"And she told me that you told Lord Death that Kid and I had sex. Is that true?" he asked sounding as if he was trying to calm himself. I swallowed.

"Y-Yes," I nervously said. There was no use in denying it. I backed away from Soul. He had a look of disgust on his face.

"WHY MAKA! I love Kid more than anything! Why would you do that?" he yelled. I lowered my gaze. I was shaking.

"Because I love you!" I loudly said. He looked as if he was trying not to hit me.

"You obviously don't," he said. I looked at him. I was confused.

"Of coarse I do! Why else would I have told him?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You just don't get it Maka," he said. Then he left the apartment, and me.

* * *

><p>3rd POV<p>

"WHAT! Are you serious Liz!" Black Star yelled to the phone. "I see. Alright bye." After he hung up he punched a hole in the wall because of frustration. He had just found out that Kid was going to propose to Dokuro, because Maka told Lord Death that Kid slept with Soul. He didn't want this to happen; however he knew better than to cross Lord Death.

* * *

><p>Kid returned to Gallows Mansion with a small black box in his hand. Liz and Patty rushed forward to see.<p>

"Is that the engagement ring?" Liz asked. Kid sadly nodded and opened the bow to reveal to engagement rings.

"They're gorgeous!" Liz loudly said.

"Why is there two rings?" Patty asked.

"It's for symmetry," he said. Liz nodded.

"Well that makes since. However I surprised that you would get her two really expensive looking rings and you don't even want to marry her," she said. Kid sighed.

"I know, but my father chose the rings. He even chose where I was going to propose to her," he said "Well I have to get ready." Then he headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>It was eight exactly. Kid and Dokuro were at the Keukenhof Gardens in Amsterdam. Lord Death decided to go all out and reserve it so that there was no one there except for them and other 'people' that Lord Death had running around. There was people working fireworks, bubble machines, and flower petals. Kid sighed. All of these things were unnecessary. His father knew that Kid didn't want to marry Dokuro, so why is he doing all of this? Dokuro looked around.<p>

"There's a lot of things going on here," she said. Kid nodded.

"A lot more than needed," he said. "Anyway, Dokuro there's something I need to ask you."

"Yes?" she asked smiling at him.

Kid was a little reluctant. His father wanted him to say a whole speech, but Kid absolutely refused on that Idea, and he also wasn't going to get down on one knee. He grabbed her hand and starred into her eyes. She was going to be his future.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Dokuro's smile grew. Then she starred into his eyes and a frown came to her features.

"No."

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you all for reviewing!

Sadly the story is almost over.

* * *

><p>"Wait. What?" Kid asked in a mild shock to Dokuro. She smiled at him.<p>

"No," she giggled. Kid stared at her in curiosity.

"I don't understand," he said. Dokuro sighed.

"Kid, you proposing to me is like a dream come true; however, I have to decline because I love you," she said. This only added more to his confusion.

"If you love me why did you say 'no'?" he asked.

"Kid, I know that you don't want this, and that you only see me as a friend. To truly love someone is to put their feelings before your own. I could never do something like this to you," she said. Kid smiled at her now fully understanding.

"I see. Thank you very much, Dokuro," he said. Dokuro smiled back at him.

"Anytime," She said "Oh, if you do choose a male partner in the end, I'll gladly be your surrogate."

"Thanks, but I think you'll be with someone by then," Kid said. Dokuro looked at him.

"Do you really think so?" she asked. Kid nodded.

"Trust me you'll find your soul-mate one day," he said. "Now, the only problem left is my father. What is he going to say about this? He's probably going to arrange a marriage." Dokuro looked down frowning a bit, but then a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"We need to go somewhere," she said "come on."

* * *

><p>Maka was sitting on the couch. She was very close to tears. It was all her fault, and Soul was mad at her for it. She laid down on her back wondering where her partner went off to. Probably to go tell Black Star. Come to think of it the assassin will be mad at her as well. Also Liz, Patty, Crona, and Tsubaki will be mad at her because Kid will be miserable for the rest of his life because he's being forced to marry someone he doesn't love. Then the door opened interrupting Maka from sulking.<p>

"Soul?" she asked. The scythe looked at her with pity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Maka. I overreacted. I know that you love me, but I can't help it. I'm not interested in women, and I love Kid," he said. Maka sat up and looked at her partner.

"No, you have every right to hate me. I shouldn't have told Lord Death about you and Kid. I'm sorry," she said. Soul gave her a small smile then walked over to her position on the sofa and hugged her. The touching moment was interrupted by the phone ringing. Maka answered.

"Hello?...Really?...That's great!...What's going to happen?...Okay...Bye," she hung up and a smile came to her features.

"Who was that?" Soul asked. Maka stood up.

"It was Liz. She told me that Dokuro said 'no' to Kid's proposal!" she said. Soul smiled wide.

"That's amazing!" he loudly said. Maka nodded. "But wait. What's Lord Death going to do?" Soul asked. Maka shrugged not smiling anymore, and neither was Soul. They both looked at each other then practically ran towards the door to go to Shibusen.

* * *

><p>Black Star was laying down in his bed under his covers. Ever since he heard about the proposal he stopped eating, excising, and boasting about his bigness.(It's only been a day.) Tsubaki walked in his room and turned on the light. A smile was gracing her features.<p>

"Turn off the light Tsubaki!" Black Star yelled. Tsubaki giggled and sat on his bed.

"No," she said. Black Star uncovered himself.

"Yes," he said. Tsubaki smiled at him.

"Liz just called. She told me that Dokuro refused Kid's proposal," she said. Black Star jumped on top of the bed.

"Yes!" he yelled then he sat down slightly confused "what will Lord Death do?" he asked. Tsubaki stopped smiling and shrugged. Black Star jumped out off the bed. Tsubaki Looked at him questionably. "Come on Tsubaki. We have to go to Shibusen."

* * *

><p>I just want all of you to know that this is the second to last chapter.<p>

Please Review.


	26. Chapter 26

This is the final chapter! XD

* * *

><p>Kid was walking around Shibusen looking for Dokuro. She had dragged him there then ran off without so much as a word. He sighed as he walked through the hallways. Lucky for him Shibusen had very symmetrical hallways.<p>

...

KNOCK KNOCK

"C-Coming!" a shaky voice called from inside. Dokuro put her hand on the wall and waited for Crona to open the door. Hopefully her plan would work. Crona opened the door and upon seeing Dokuro's face slammed it shut. Dokuro dropped her head. Maybe getting Crona's help would be harder than she thought.

"Crona, I need your help!" she yelled. Crona scoffed.

"Sorry but I have better things to do than help you plan your wedding," he/she said. Dokuro moved closer to the door.

"I said 'no' to Kid's proposal and you and I both know that Lord Death will chose some other skank for him to marry," she said. Crona opened the door.

"I'm listening," he/she said. Dokuro smiled at him/her.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. Why do you need <em>my <em>help?" Crona asked as he/she and Dokuro quickly walked to the Death room.

"Because you know Kid better than anyone. He told me that he tells you everything," Dokuro said. Crona shrugged.

"More or less," he/she said. As they were walking down the hall they, without knowing, passed by Kid who was confused at the sight. _Why is Dokuro with Crona? I thought Crona hated her. Where are they going? _he thought _What the fuck is going on? _Crona and Dokuro had finally made it to the Death room. They knocked and were granted permission to enter. Crona was about to open the door, but Dokuro stopped him/her.

"What's wrong?" Crona asked. Dokuro nervously looked down.

"This is easier said than done," she said. Crona nodded.

"I know, but just be confident he won't take us seriously other wise," he/she said.

"Okay."  
>"Are you ready?"Crona asked. Dokuro nodded wanting to undo any of the damage that she caused and all of the feelings that she hurt. Plus she really loved Kid. Without another word Crona opened the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Maka!" Soul called out to his partner who was lagging behind. She stopped to breathe.<p>

"H-Hold on Soul. It's not like we're in a hurry," she said. Soul backed up a little then grabbed Maka's arm pulling her along with him.

"We have to get there now!" he yelled. Maka still wondered why Soul was in such a rush. Lord Death is almost always in the Death room.

"Slow dow-"

"Come on Tsubaki!" Black Star yelled to his partner a few yards away from Maka and Soul. _Oh great! _Maka thought _Now __Soul will want to go even faster. _Black Star stopped and starred at Maka and Soul while waiting for his partner to catch up.

"Why are you in such a rush?" she breathed out as she approached him. Black Star smirked at Soul and picked up Tsubaki and ran with her towards Shibusen.

"Black Star!" she yelled.

"BYE SOOOOOUL!" Black Star yelled.

"Oh hell no!" Soul yelled and began to drag Maka along faster trying to beat Black Star to Shibusen.

* * *

><p>Crona and Dokuro had made it to the platform where death was waiting for them.<p>

"HIYA HIYA!" he greeted. "It's always a pleasure to see my soon-to-be daughter-in-law! Now are you here to ask about the wedding? The sooner we do it the better!" he happily exclaimed. Crona gave him a nervous smile and so did Dokuro.

"Didn't you see on your mirror? I said 'no'," she explained. Lord Death looked at her for awhile. You couldn't tell his facial expression because of his mask. Then after some time had passed he turned to Crona.

"Hey Crona?" he said in a low voice "You're a girl right? Will you marry my son?" he asked. Crona's eyes widened.

"T-This is not what this is about," he/she said. Dokuro nodded.

"Then why are you here?" he boredly asked turning around.

"Because..." Dokuro trailed off looking down. Crona stepped forward.

"Because what you're doing to Kid is wrong!" Crona said not at all uneasy in the presence of Lord Death. LD turned back around.

"Oh really do you think so?" he mockingly said "What I do with _my _son is none of your business." Dokuro looked up.

"You're unfair! Everyone no matter what they are and aren't expected of should be able to make thier own choices and decisions. Kid is no different," she said. Lord Death scoffed.

"Really? Is that what you think? My son is different. He's a shinigami. He has a job to do weather he wants to or not, and in that job description is reproducing another heir," he said.

"If he chooses a male to be with he can always use a surrogate," Crona said. Dokuro nodded.

"Yep. I'll be happy to do it," she said. Lord Death scoffed.

"You two will never understand," he said "leave before I shinigami-chop you into the next life." Dokuro shook her head.

"No, _you _don't get it and you never will if you continue to think this way. Kid is your son not your remote control toy. You won't be here forever to make his decisions. Once he connects all of the Sanzu lines you'll be dead and he will no longer have to listen to you. Don't you want him to remember you as the father that excepted and loved him for who he is?" she asked. Lord Death turned around and said nothing. Crona grabbed Dokuro's arm.

"Come on," he/she said as they left the Death room. When they exited Kid was outside.

"There you are," he said "What's going on?" Dokuro shrugged.

"Same old. Same old," she said. Crona nodded. Kid looked at them confused completely oblivious as to why they went in the Death room. Being as curious as always he walked passed them and entered the Death room. He made his way to the platform to see his father turned around deep in thought.

"Hey father. Something happen?" he asked. Lord Death turned around. Kid was surprised because he seemed very happy.

* * *

><p>"He just doesn't seem to care," Crona said talking with Dokuro while they were waiting for Kid.<p>

"Poor Kid. Now I see why you and him both get along so well. You both have parents that only want you for something," she said. Crona shrugged.

"Ehhh...maybe," he/she said. Dokuro was about to say something but Soul and Black Star both ran towards them and fell trying to pass each other up. Maka and Tsubaki were trailing behind panting.

"Where's Kid!" Soul and Black Star simultaneously asked from the floor. Crona and Dokuro pointed to the door of the Death room. Black Star was the first to get up and approach the door. He put his hand on it, but Crona pushed it away.

"I wouldn't go in there. I think he and his father are conversing about this whole 'thing'," he/she said. Soul sighed and stood up. About two seconds passed and Black Star almost lost it.

"Ugh! I can't take this waiting anymore!" he yelled. Tsubaki sighed not surprised at his behavior.

"Calm down Black Star it's only been two seconds," Maka said. Just after that was said the door opened and Kid walked out. Crona and Dokuro pushed Black Star out the way.

"What happened?" Dokuro asked. Kid put his hands in his pockets.

"My father told me that he loves me and that I can date anyone no matter who and what gender they are," he said sounding confused. Dokuro and Crona gave a knowing smile. Maka was now happy knowing that all of the damage she caused was undone.

"I'm sorry," she said. Kid smiled at her.

"That's alright. It's better this way because now I don't have to do things in the dark," he said.

Kid's POV

Maka sighed in relief.

"So do you have any ideas on who you want to be with?" Tsubaki asked. Soul was about to say something but Black Star started obnoxiously laughing.

"HAHAHA! That's a stupid question Tsubaki, he's obviously going to chose me," he said and started walking away. Soul scoffed.

"No, you're wrong Black Star Kid's going to be with me," he said heading off in to the opposite direction of Black Star. Maka sighed.

"You do know that Kid is right in front of you?" she said. Crona nodded. I sighed already knowing who I wanted to be with.

"Come on Kid!" Soul and Black Star both called out to me from different directions.

I turned to the side and joined the person that I would call mine and vise versa much to the other person's displeasure.

My decision was as perfect as symmetry.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you so much for the reviews I wouldn't have finished this story without them.

I might go back and do a thing where it has him choosing the different choices.

Anyway please review. I would love to know what you thought of this story.


	27. Ending 1

This is the first ending. It won't be the only one.

If you have someone that you want Kid to end up with in an ending leave it in a review. (If you want them to do something specific let me know (I'm not writing yaoi lemons).

Since it will be too short to just change the ending and saying who he'll end up with I'll make it similar to a one shot.

* * *

><p>Kid sighed waiting for his date to arrive. He was sitting at an outside table at Death Bucks. Didn't he know that precision was important to him? He continued to wait with an unsatisfied look on his face, until his date came into view.<p>

"Sorry I'm late," Black Star said. Kid smiled at him.

"I'm used to it," he said. Black Star sat down.

"I know that I've told you this before, but I'm happy that you chose me over Soul," he said. Kid smirked.

"Well opposites do attract," he said. Kid had only just made his decision yesterday. He left Shibusen with Black Star. Tsubaki went to Gallows mansion to have a sleep over with Liz and Patti while Black Star and Kid spent some 'quality time' together.

"So what's the plan for today?" Black Star asked. Kid shrugged.

"There is none," he said. Black Star smiled.

"Really? You normally have everything planned out," he jokingly said. Kid smiled at him.

"Maybe you're just rubbing off on me," he said. Black Star nodded.

"Yep, because I'm just _that _awesome," he said. Kid lightly laughed.

"Oh I know," he said.

* * *

><p>Kid and Black Star were walking at Death City's walking park, and holding hands. They were deciding on what they would be doing tonight.<p>

"We could always go to a club," Black Star offered. Kid shrugged.

"That's something that I don't feel like doing," he said. Black Star nodded.

"Okay, how about a bar?" he asked. Kid shook his head.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we..." Kid's sentence trailed off. He looked forward in amazement and surprise. Black Star looked at him in curiosity.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. Kid, who was now speechless, pointed forward. Black Star looked and gaped. There, just a few meters away from them, were Dokuro and Crona, and they were holding hands.

"...no. God Dokuro, why do you have to be such a fucking whore?" Crona rudely asked replying to something Dokuro had said. Dokuro rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said. Kid and Black Star continued to stare in awe.

"D-Do you think they're going out?" Kid asked. Black Star shrugged.

"I'm not sure, they seem to be at each others throats," he said. By this time they were closer to them now, and Crona had noticed them.

"Hi Kid, Black Star," he/she said. Dokuro waved also noticing them.

"Hey," Kid said.

"So what are you doing?" Dokuro asked. Black Star shrugged.

"Nothing much, just walking around and deciding on what to do tonight," he said. Crona nodded.

"That makes since," he/she said.

"So," Black Star started "are you two going out, because it seems that you both are still jerks to each othe- OUCH!" Black Star yelled as Kid elbowed him in the gut to stop him from being rude. Crona rolled his/her eyes.

"Yea, sure whatever," he/she said while walking off still hand in hand with Dokuro. Black Star turned to Kid.

"As you were saying before we saw them," he said. Kid nodded.

"Yes, I think we should just go to Gallows Mansion because Liz and Patti are going to Maka's house for a sleep over," he said. Black Star put two fingers on his chin.

"Now that you mention it Tsubaki said that she was going to Maka and Soul's," he said as he and Kid started walking forward.

* * *

><p>Black Star and Kid fell on top of Kid's bed while making out. Kid ran his fingers through Black Star's hair. Black Star stopped kissing Kid to suck on his neck. Kid lowly moaned. Black Star smirked against his skin.<p>

"I'm so happy I chose you," Kid said.

* * *

><p>I know it was short, but I didn't know what else to put in it.<p>

Please review.


	28. Ending 2

2nd Ending

* * *

><p>Soul's POV<p>

I was under the covers in my bed. I had just woken up. Kid was sleeping next to me. His arms were wrapped around me and vise versa.I started stroking his back. I'm so happy Kid had chosen me instead of Black Star. It happened last week. I walked out of Shibusen with Maka following behind. Kid was no where in sight. At that moment I was so heart broken because I had thought that Kid went with Black Star. I was about to start walking down the stairs, but I heard Kid's voice calling out to me. I was still rubbing Kid's back. I smiled as he groaned and turned around. He's so cute when he's asleep. He looks so much younger.

3rd POV

Golden eyes blinked open. Kid felt Soul's arms around him. Last night was crazy. Kid turned around to face Soul. Soul smiled at him as he did so.

"Good morning," Soul said with love in his voice.

"Morning," Kid replied still a little tired from the previous night. Soul gave Kid a mischievous smile then placed his lips at Kid's neck. Kid lowly moaned as Soul started sucking and nipping at his skin. Once he was satisfied with the mark that he had left he moved to his lips. Soul kissed his lover passionately. Kid licked Soul's bottom lip wanting an entrance. Soul smirked and kept his mouth closed. Kid didn't like the fact that Soul was teasing him so he slid one of his hands into Soul's boxers.

"Kid!" Soul called opening his mouth which Kid happily stuck his tongue inside. Soul smirked and got on top of Kid. "So that's how you want to play?" Kid smirked at him knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>"How about Ox?"<p>

"No."

"Killik?"

"No!"

"Harver?"

"No!"

"Hiro!"

"NO!" Maka yelled as Liz recommended guys to her to help her get her mind off of Soul. Tsubaki sighed.

"Damn Maka! I'm just trying to help," Liz said. Maka nodded.

"I know, and thank you. But I'm not ready to date anyone yet. I'm still getting over Soul," she said.

"I understand. Anyway how is Black Star dealing with this Tsubaki?" Liz asked. Tsubaki shrugged.

"I'm not too sure. He's been acting like his normal self. Like before the whole Kid thing, which he hasn't talked about, started," she said. Maka sighed.

"That's too good to be true," Maka said "He's going to break down crying one of these days." Liz nodded.

"I know, But I'll be there for him," Tsubaki said.

* * *

><p>"So are we going to my house or to your house tonight?" Soul asked Kid as they sat down in some seats at the movie theater. Kid shrugged.<p>

"It doesn't matter to me. We were at my house this morning," he said. Soul smiled.

"And last night," he seductively said. Kid blushed.

"Y-Yea," he said. The movie had started. It was a mystery type movie. Soul laid his head down on Kid's shoulder. People were still coming in. There were people that were deciding on where to sit right behind them.

"Where do you want to sit?" asked a voice that sounded both feminine and masculine.

"I don't know baby," another voice said "we're probably going to be making out the entire time anyway." The other voice gave a light laugh.

"Yea probably," it said. Soul moved from Kid's shoulder and looked to see who it was. He nearly passed out when he saw them. Kid looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked while following Soul's gaze "What the fuck!" he said slightly shocked. Maka looked down at Soul.

"S-Soul, W-What are you doing here?" she asked holding Crona's hand. The movie continued to play.

"I could ask you the same question," Soul said. Kid looked at Crona.

"Making out?" he asked. Crona nodded.

"Yep," he/she said. By this time Maka and Soul started arguing about how partners are suppose to tell each other everything. Soul got aggravated then told Kid that they were leaving. Kid said bye to Maka and Crona who also said bye and waved.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me this," Soul said as he neared the last seats. Kid lightly laughed at his boyfriend. Soul stopped as he made it to the last seats. He looked at the people in them with disgust. "What is this world coming to!" he said as he quickly walked forward. Kid stopped and watched as Soul went ahead. He sighed looking at the seats to find out what Soul was talking about.

"Oh my father, there is no way," he said and left to follow Soul leaving Dokuro and Black Star ,who were making out, alone.

* * *

><p>Soul flopped down onto Kid's bed face down.<p>

"This world is crazy," he said. Kid smirked at him as he got an idea. He crawled on the bed and straddled Soul's back. He moved his head down and started sucking on Soul's neck. Soul gave a low moan. Kid continued to nibble at the flesh as he slipped his hands around Soul to undo the buttons on his shirt. Kid let go of the skin on Soul's neck and moved his lips by his ear.

"I'm so happy I chose you."

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	29. Ending 3

Sometimes I really loathe this pairing. (Well it's okay in a good story.)

* * *

><p>Crona's POV<p>

I had finally made it back to my room. I climbed onto my bed and sat with my knees pulled in. After everything we did Kid didn't chose Soul or Black Star. Sometimes he can be a real jerk. Oh well at least he can date who he wants. I sighed wrapping my arms around my knees thinking about Kid. He really is amazing. He's also mature and sexy. The only word that's worthy enough to describe him is...perfect. I quickly shook those thoughts from my head. Kid was like my best friend. We tell each other everything. He even came to me during this whole 'love' fiasco. Which once again makes me wonder why he didn't chose Black Star or Soul. He already slept with Soul, so I figured that he would have at least chosen him because of that, but instead of choosing he said 'I'm sorry, but I don't see myself being with either one of you.' The next time I see him I have to ask him about this. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I called. It's probably Dokuro wondering what the hell happened with Kid.

* * *

><p>3rd POV<p>

Maka sighed watching as Soul paced back and forth.

"I can't believe he didn't chose me!" Soul yelled "Maka, we need a plan. Kid has to be with me. I had sex with him after all." Maka rolled her eyes looking at Tsubaki who was starring at her partner.

"Oh please Soul. Kid is mine!" Black Star yelled getting on the coffee table.

"Get down!" Maka yelled.

"What are you even doing here!" Soul yelled.

* * *

><p>"Kid?" Crona asked looking at said boy.<p>

"Hey," he said. Crona moved out the way to allow him to enter.

"Is there anything you need?" Crona asked sitting on the bed.

"Actually there is," Kid said sitting next to Crona. Crona looked at him questionably.

"What?" he/she asked. Kid smirked.

"It would be easier for me to show you," he seductively said. Crona was about to ask him what he meant, but was interrupted when Kid gently pushed him/her on the bed and placed his lips on his/hers. Crona blushed deeply and melted into the kiss. He/she ran her fingers through Kid's hair. Kid smirked into the kiss then removed his lips from Crona's, much to his/her displeasure.

"I don't understand," Crona said "Why are you..." he/she trailed off.

"Crona I really like you. More than a friend. You know me better than anyone else, and you listen to my problems. You're perfect in every way,"Kid said. Crona smiled at him.

"I really like you to," he/she said. Kid smiled back at him/her. He then leaned in and started kissing him/her again.

* * *

><p>It was the following morning. Black Star and Soul glared at each other across a table outside at Death Bucks cafe. Maka and Dokuro were a few tables away.<p>

"To think after how much they said that they loved Kid they could so easily move on,"Dokuro said. Maka nodded.

"They really are idiots," she said.

"Here's your check," the waiter said bringing it to the table that Black Star and Soul were at. Soul placed his hand on the check, and so did Black Star.

"I'm paying!" Black Star loudly said. Soul scoffed.

"No, I'm paying for Hiro," he said. Hiro sat in the middle of them very confused. Maka looked at them and sighed.

"They never learn," Dokuro said sipping some of her coffee. Maka nodded.

"So, what about you?" she asked. Dokuro looked at her confused.

"What about me?" she asked putting her drink down.

"Well, Black Star and Soul are both after Hiro. What about you?" Maka asked again. Dokuro shrugged.

"I don't know," she said slightly stretching her arms "maybe I'll go down a different path." Maka smiled at her.

"How different?" she asked. Dokuro smirked knowing exactly what Maka was getting at.

* * *

><p>Crona woke up to Kid giving himher small Kisses along his/her back. He/she turned around to greet his/her lover.

"Good morning," Crona said.

"Morning," Kid said smiling at him/her.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	30. Ending Request: The Mask for insainity

This is sooooo late.

This is an ending request for The Mask for Insainity.

SoulxBlack Star

* * *

><p>Soul sadly walked into his and Maka's apartment after another mission. It had been two weeks since Kid had made his decision, and he didn't chose either Soul or Black Star. Maka walked into the apartment after Soul. She felt bad for her partner, and couldn't help but wonder if any of it was her fault. She had been in love with him. Maybe Kid was going to chose Soul, but didn't because he knew that. Maka sighed as she watched her partner slowly make his way into his room. It had been two weeks, Soul needed to get over it She needed to do something, and she knew just who to call.<p>

Soul plopped down on his bed. He covered his eyes with his arms. He really did love Kid, but Kid apparently didn't want to be with him. Soul rolled over on his stomach thinking of ways to quickly get over his heartbreak. Maybe he'd ask a girl out. Soul didn't like the sound of that idea, but if it made him forget about Kid, then he was willing to do it. Soul got up from his bed and walked into the living room.

* * *

><p>Black Star loudly groaned as he punched another hole in the wall. He was still very upset about Kid. He couldn't get his mind off of the reaper. Every time he tried to think of something else like training or surpassing God, his mind would drift back to Kid. Black Star laid back on his bed. Tsubaki was next to him trying her best to help out her meister, but so far nothing was working. She sighed and made a mental note to get the wall fixed. Moments later her cell phone rung. She got up to go answer it being that it was in the living room. She picked it up and answered.<p>

"Hello...yes...what is it?...Great!...Alright bye," Tsubaki said. She smiled and headed back to Black Star's room.

* * *

><p>Soul walked into the living room to find his meister smiling.<p>

"What's going on?" he asked "why are you smiling?" Maka giggled.

"I know the perfect way for you to get your mind off of Kid," she said. Soul raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Which is?" he asked.

"You, me, Tsubaki and Black Star are all going clubbing tomorrow!" She said. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Your making plans without telling me?" he asked. Soul turned around to go back in his room, but Maka stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"You seen unenthusiastic," she said.

"That's because I am," Soul said "I don't want to go, and I'm not." Maka groaned.

"Come on Soul!" she said "do it for me, and for yourself. It will help trust me." Soul moved from out of her grasp.

"No," he said "I just got my heartbroken doesn't that mean anything to you?" Soul walked away at the lack of words coming from Maka.

"Well, how do you think I felt, when you broke my heart and I had to help you get Kid," she said. Soul sighed then turned back around.

"Fine, I'll go," he said. Maka smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki and Black Star stood outside of the club waiting for Maka and Soul. Tsubaki didn't have that hard of a time getting Black Star to agree, but that was mainly because they had to leave the house for the reconstruction of their walls. Black Star's gaze was on the ground. He was thinking about the time at the club when he and Kid danced. That got him thinking about the make out session that they had in the elevator. Black Star hated to think about the person that broke his heart, but he just couldn't help it. He also thought that Soul must be taking it hard as well. He did have sex with Kid. Black Star did feel a little bad for Soul, because they were both in the same boat. Black Star sighed and slowly trailed his gaze up. When he did he saw Maka and Soul making their way over.<p>

"Hey," Maka greeted.

"Hi," Tsubaki said back and smiled nervously at Maka. Both of their partners remained silent.

"Let's go in," Maka said. Tsubaki nodded and all four of them walked inside. There were several people in the club dancing and partying, but the happy and fun atmosphere did nothing for the two love struck boys. Maka led the way to the bar, knowing that all of them probably needed a drink. They ordered and Tsubaki and Maka struck up a conversation, trying to help their partners feel better.

"So, Soul, how's Blair? Has she been burning the house down with her cooking?" Tsubaki asked. Soul just shrugged.

"I don't know," he said "I haven't noticed." Tsubaki smiled nervously not sure on what else to say, so Maka took the reigns.

"How's surpassing God been going Black Star?" Maka asked.

"Alright I guess," Black Star said.

"Really now," Maka said at a lost for words, then out of nowhere her and Tsubaki started to laugh nervously, and both of the boys were unfazed by it.

"S-So," Tsubaki said "Black Star, Soul, you should go dance, it'll be fun." Soul and Black Star slowly shook their heads. Maka was starting to get aggravated. She stood up.

"I'm so tired of this mopy attitude! Kid doesn't want to go out with either of you! Get over it!" she yelled. Maka sat back down. All three of her friends were looking at her surprised.

"Maka..." Soul said. Maka slammed a book that she got from who knows where on the bar.

"GO DANCE!" she yelled. Soul looked at Black Star. Black Star shrugged, and they headed out for the dance floor. Lucky for them a slow song came on. Neither one of them felt like moving that much, so they just grabbed on to each other and swayed. Soul sighed.

"You know, your partner didn't have to act like that," Black Star said. Soul shrugged.

"I know ,but maybe she's right," he said "We have to get our minds off of Kid." Black Star nodded. They continued to sway. Black Star placed his head on Soul's shoulder.

"Hey," he said "do you want to hear something funny?"

* * *

><p>Tsubaki looked at where the boys were dancing. She looked back at Maka who was starring at her drink.<p>

"You didn't have to be so hard on them," Tsubaki said. Maka nodded.

"Yea, but you know as well as I do, that they needed to hear that," Maka said "Tsubaki, it's been two weeks and they still aren't over him." Tsubaki sighed.

"Well," She said "at least Black Star stopped crying about it."

"Crying about what?" Liz asked coming up from behind Tsubaki with Patty.

"Hey, Liz, Patty," Maka said, then her eyes widened "wait, if your here, does that mean that Kid's also here?" Liz nodded.

"Yep, he's with Dokuro and Crona. Why is something wrong?" she asked. Tsubaki nodded.

"Is Black Star and Soul also here?" Patty asked. Maka nodded.

"Yes," she said with fear in her voice "we brought them here, so that they would get over Kid." Patty started giggling to no one's surprise.

"Where are they?" Liz asked.

"On the danc-" Tsubaki was interrupted by the sound of Black Star's and Soul's laughter.

"Oh my god, Black Star just told me the funniest thing," Soul Said.

"Hey, Liz, Patty," Black Star said, then he got a curious look on his face "wait if you're here, does that mean that-"

"They're here with their boyfriends!" Maka said.

"boyfriends?" Liz questioned "Oh, boyfriends! Yea!" Black Star looked at Soul, then they both shrugged.

"Hey, Liz, Patty. We were looking all over for you," Kid said arriving at the bar with Dokuro and Crona. Tsubaki mentally faced palmed, and Maka actually did it. Liz groaned and Patty giggled.

"Hey, everyone!" Dokuro said, and Crona waved. Soul and Black Star exchanged glances, then they walked over to Kid.

"Hey, Kid, how have you been?" Soul asked.

"We really missed you," Black Star said "we haven't seen you in two weeks." Kid shrugged.

"I've just been busy," he said. The girls watched what was going on with anticipation.

"Busy breaking hearts?" Soul asked. Kid shook his head.

"Nope," he said. Black Star smirked.

"Well, it's nice seeing you, and if you'll all excuse us, Soul and I have some plans for the rest of the evening," he said. Soul nodded, then they left the club. Everyone else was confused.

* * *

><p>Soul and Black Star ran through the streets of Death City, being as crazy as ever. They were headed to Soul's and Maka's apartment. They laughed as they made their way upstairs, being drunk on life itself. Soul unlocked the door and he and Black Star scurried inside laughing loudly.<p>

"Everyone must be like 'WTF'" Black Star said between laughs. Soul nodded.

"Yep, I think it feels great to not be mopy and sad all of the time," he said.

"Absolutely," Black Star said "It's much harder to surpass God that way." Soul laughed looking his friend up and down.

"I bet it is," he said. Black Star nodded then plopped down on the couch.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked. Soul smirked and sat down next to Black Star.

"Well," he said "I do have one idea."

* * *

><p>Maka yawned coming back home from the club. She wondered if Soul was back home. She quietly made her way towards his room, and opened the door. Her mouth dropped a bit, when she saw her partner and the blue haired assassin curled up in Soul's bed naked. She smiled happily, knowing that they were happy. She quietly closed the door, and went to her room to call Tsubaki.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Soul and Black Star woke up snuggled in each others arms. They smiled at one another.<p>

"I'm so happy that Kid didn't chose one of us," Soul said Black Star nodded.

"Me too," he said slowly leaning in to kiss Soul on the lips.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry, The Mask for Insainity, that this was like months late. Anyway great ending idea Luv ya!<p> 


End file.
